


Detective Richard Grayson

by PoisonBasil



Category: DCU
Genre: Civilian Dick Grayson, Cop!Dick Grayson, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Red Hood!Tim Drake, RedRobin!JasonTodd, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonBasil/pseuds/PoisonBasil
Summary: Gotham will always be scary, no matter how old you are.Or the one where Dick is a civilian cop and Tim is the Red Hood.





	1. Who The Hell Is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Wintersnight did a drabble in this universe that was just beautiful and encouraged me to do this, so a big awesome thanks to her! <3

 

The thing about being a cop in Gotham was that you never knew what was going to happen. One second you’re saving a cat from a tree, to being caught in a gun fight between some of Gotham’s  _ finest _ criminals. 

 

Dick knew from a young age that Gotham was dangerous, it was this city afterall, that took his parents. 

 

After that, nothing could make him love this city for any of its  _ beauty _ , but it was his city. 

 

Growing up in the circus Dick never had a permanent place to call home, other than Haly’s, this is the only City he’d stayed in for longer than six months, though that wasn’t his decision.

 

After his parents deaths Dick was threw into Gotham’s foster care program. If you could call it that, it was more like a breeding ground for young criminals. 

 

Most of the adults didn't care for the kids and there weren’t many families willing to take in children above the age of five.

 

Though Dick does remember Mister ‘Call me Bruce’ Wayne. 

 

He told Dick about his own parents, how they were taken from him at a young age too. He mentioned that he would like to foster Dick, but that fell through. 

 

According to his social worker at the time Mr Wayne was not eligible to Foster Dick, being in his early 20’s, single, male and having a questionable public image. 

 

So Dick was passed around from family to family for years in Gotham, he saw what happens behind closed doors and saw how corrupt and uncaring the system was. 

 

Nothing he said or reported was ever looked into. They brushed him off as though he didn’t matter.

 

Dick had looked forward to getting out of there.

 

During his time in care Dick made sure that he caught up academically with his peers quickly, learning fairly soon after arriving into the orphanage that kids were cruel and would mock and bully anyone different from them and you couldn’t get much different than being Dick Grayson, Circus kid to dead parents with Romani heritage. 

 

There was one incident within the first month of Dick living in the Orphanage when another boy who was living there, Marty Jones, decided it would be a good idea to pick on the fresh meet. 

 

Marty was a good foot taller than Dick at the time, when he puffed his chest and stood in front of Dick with his little possy behind him, it was intimidating, they all sniggered while Marty looked at him with an ugly toothy sneer. 

 

The young thug spewed out slurs against Dick’s parents, then against how thick Dick was because he had never been to school and even about how he must of put on the moves for Mr Wayne to want to foster him, because why else would he want a thicko like Dick around.

 

The encounter hadn’t worked out like Marty had hoped, Dick bounce and flipped to avoid the slow sluggish punches that he threw. Marty had ended up on the floor when a punch had missed, his momentum carrying him forward.

 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the time.

 

Dick managed to push most of the bad to the back of his mind. He focused on his future and what he would do once he was out of the care system. 

 

Dick wanted to help people and there was only one way that he could see himself doing that.

 

The GCPD.

 

He excelled through school, earning his high school diploma and making it into the police academy.

 

After graduating, Dick got a job in the GCPD. 

 

He wanted to help out, be a body that young people in need to go to, be there for them, like they weren’t for him.

 

Dick loved his Job, even if it did come with  _ difficulties _ .

__________

 

Hiding behind the car, Dick tried to peak over the hood to get a look at what was happening. Bullets whizzed past his head and Dick ducked back down, gritting his teeth in frustration. 

 

This was bad.

 

So, so bad.

 

Fifteen minutes earlier Dick had been on his way to the coffee shop and now he was in the middle of a gun fight. 

 

Sometimes Gotham really sucked ass. 

 

Dick and his patrol partner were pinned, he couldn’t see away out of this without taking some risk and high chance of injury.

 

They’d called for backup when they first heard the gun fire, but it was gonna take some time for them to get there. 

 

There was a pause in the shooting and Dick took a chance and peaked over the hood again. 

 

This time there was no bullets flying past him, he sucked in a relieved breath. 

 

Taking in a quick look around Dick saw a couple bodys on the floor, some goons taking cover being other vehicles and all to quickly one of the guys appeared from behind a van across the street. 

 

In what felt like slow motion he watched as the man raised his gun, aimed and fired at him.

 

Dick’s world came back into focus as his body was slammed into the ground next to his partners feet. “What the --?” Dick’s buddy quickly reached down to steady him, her hand around his upper arm and lifted him, pulling him from the gravel.

 

Dick didn’t realise that he’d been holding his breath. He released it after getting to his knees.

 

Looking to the figure next to him he saw a man crouching and pulling a gun from his holster.

 

Dick gaped, mouth slightly parted as he stared at the man, he’d heard of him, this was the guy with a red domino and brown jacket, wanted vigilante who put down criminals with no remorse. 

 

The Red Hood.

 

Fuck this was bad, Dick didn’t want an all out turf war to happen. 

 

According to others that met him, it seem’d to happen a lot when Hood turned up.

 

Which was rather impressive for someone who only turned up a week ago.

 

Shots rang in his ears as Hood fired off a couple of rounds, Dick heard screams letting him know that they’d met their target. 

 

Scrambling Dick quickly pulled the smaller man down next to him and came face to face with him, though his eyes were hidden by the Domino, Dick scowled down at him, his lips forming a tight line as the man in front of him gave no reaction.

 

He shook the smaller man,“What do you think you’re doing?” Dick couldn’t keep the frustration from his tone and it only grew as he saw the man across from him smirked.

 

“Saving you, obviously.”

 

“But why are you  _ here _ ?” Dick Huffed, “In broad daylight? I thought you guys were more of a night time only thing?”

 

“Justice never sleeps Detective, you know that. I heard gun fire while I was a couple blocks away, thought I would come check it out, good thing I did too, otherwise your brain would be becoming intimate with that wall.”

 

Hood pulls out of Dick’s hold and stands, he fires off seven rounds. 

 

Dick hears the distinct sickening sound of bodies hitting the floor and dread filled his stomach. 

 

He starts at the feeling of a hand coming to rest of his shoulder, “Don’t worry Officer Grayson, they aren’t dead… they just won’t be getting up any time soon.” Dick is slightly unsettled by the grin Hood was wearing. 

 

“I --” Dick started again, “Thank you. Not - not for injuring those men, but you know, for saving me.” Dick stood and patted Hood on the arm. There was something warm and wet on his hand as he pulled away.

 

Blood covered his hand, Dick just caught the wince on Hood’s face and watched as he also put his hand to the same spot and coming away with blood on his own hand, “Damn.”

 

“You were hit?”

 

Hood laughed and put away his gun, adjusting his jacket and pushing his hair back. “Tis merely a flesh wound.” Dick couldn’t help laugh at that. 

 

“Do you need any help?” 

 

“What, you gonna fraternize with with a vigilante because I got grazed?” Hood tilted his head. “Don’t worry Officer, I will get it fixed but I will be needing that glove.” His hand darted out and grabbed the fingers to Dick’s gloves and pulled it from his hand.

 

Dick stood in shock. What?

 

“Can’t have you running a DNA test on this, would be dangerous.” Hood gave him a two fingered salute and turned making his way toward the alley. 

 

Dick was going to follow him, make sure that he was ok, maybe get his glove back. Before he could make two steps to the alley, his partner’s hand grabbed him. “You can’t go after him Grayson, we gotta get this lot tied up.” Dick sighed, she was right, she was always right. 

 

While tying up the bad guys Dick couldn’t help but think about Hood. Dick could tell that he was younger than him, his voice and facial features help with that. 

 

Hood was also shorter than him, but his body looked to be in great shape, with quite a fine ass.. 

 

Shaking his head Dick got on with his Job.

__________

 

“Hello?”   
  
“Hey Dick, it’s Tim, Tim Drake, do you remember me?”   
  
“Timmy, of course I remember you, how could I forget? It’s so good to hear from you, how you doing buddy?”

 

Dick sat on his sofa, bowl of cereal hand, phone in the other and a massive smile on his face. He hadn’t heard from Tim for a few years, he was a pretty little thing, young, Dick had known him from his last day at the circus, a little boy who was in need of a hug and a friend. 

 

When Dick was still in the care of Mr Wayne for a couple of weeks Timmy had been at one of the Galas Wayne held, Janet and Jack Drake re-introduced Tim to him. 

 

He was so little, quiet and scared, but lit up like a bulb when Dick said he remembered him.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, i’ve been… out of town for a while.” The pause made Dick sit a little straighter. Setting the bowl in his lap Dick picked up the spoon.

 

“You ok there Tim?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, just wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing.” 

 

Dick smiled and munched on some cereal. “Everything’s fine here, you know, as fine as someone can be, being a cop in Gotham.” Tim laughs a little and it warms Dick to the core. It was always hard to get him to laugh.

 

“Dick, never change.” Dick laughed. “I was wondering about something though?”   
  
“Yeah? Whazat?” Dick said around a mouth of food.    
  
“I was wondering if you’d like to meet up. Ya know, go for coffee, I haven’t seen you for a while, thought we could catch up, face to face.”

 

“Yes!” Dick nearly upended the bowl out of his, “Yes, I would love that, how about this weekend - the Coffee shop by Wayne Tower?”

 

Dick could hear Tim hum, “Sounds good to me Dick, I shall see you Saturday.”

 

Before Dick could get in another word Tim had hung up, Dick wasn’t too upset by that, he had a date this Saturday.

 

Getting up from the sofa and going to the kitchen, Dick put down the bowl. Opening his laptop on the counter he did a quick search on Tim Drake. 

 

From what he found, there was a M.I.A post about Tim disappearing overseas, no one knew what had happened to him, they thought that maybe he was away on a dig, like his parents used to go on.

 

That thought had Dick’s stomach in knots. A few years back it was reported that Janet and Jack were kidnapped and killed. Tim hadn’t gone on that trip with them and was staying with Mr Wayne.

 

It made Dick think about the possibility that that could of happened to Tim while he was away. 

 

There would of be nothing he could of done about it. He might not have known Tim was dead.

 

Taking the closest stool, Dick sat down, he needed to distract himself. 

 

Opening some more articles Dick got to reading. Little Timmy has been busy. 

 

There was nothing solid talking about what Tim had been up to, he’ll ask when he sees him. 

 

Though there were some recent pictures taken of the young Drake heir and damn he was pretty. 

 

He looked all grown up now. All the baby fat that used to be in his face was gone, leaving a beautifully delicate yet strong jaw. 

 

His eyes were as beautiful as he remembered, there was no way that he could forget them, the deep penetrating gaze, even as a child it was as though he knew something you didn’t.

 

Tim never looked as comfortable in front the camera as he did behind.  

 

It was a cute thing that Dick had noticed when they were younger, but it appears that nothing has changed.

 

Dick got up and headed to his room, it was time to go to work.

__________

 

Dick’s knee bounced uneasily. Tim said that he’d be here at one, it was now one o’ five.

 

Dick sighed and slouched more in his seat. Gripping his leg to stop stop the movement. 

 

The door jingle making Dick look towards the door. Tim was there, hair and clothes all swept ascue from the wind.

 

Dick got up from his chair, nearly tripping over in his excitement and waved Tim over.

 

His smile grew when Tim noticed him.

 

Tim had his own small smile, eyes bright. He looked good and had a confident air about him, that was new.

 

It looked good on him,  _ really _ good.

 

As soon as Tim was within reach Dick pulled him into a hug. The squeak Tim made was absolutely adorable and it made Dick squeeze him harder. 

 

Tim laughed and Dick felt him pat his back. “Come on Dick let go.” Tim said, he smelt of coffee and ink. It was comforting and warm.

 

Pulling away Dick gripped Tim’s forearms. Dick took a moment to take in Tim, just look at him, taking in every tiny detail that he could.

 

“Let me get you a coffee, you still like it black right? Like your soul.” Dick said, laughing, Tim grinned. 

 

Taking his seat Tim waved him away, “Go on, I’ll wait for you here.” 

 

“I will be right back.”

 

Dick got the drinks as quickly as possible. Making his way back over, Dick saw that Tim had his phone out. Typical.

 

Placing the drinks down Dick got into his seat, “Hey, sorry about that Timmy, it’s good to see you.”

 

“It’s good to see you too Dick.” Tim said, putting his phone down and taking his drink. 

 

“So how’s it going, what’ve you been doing?”

 

“It’s been good, I took a couple years to,” Tim looked away and coughed into his fist, “find myself.” 

 

“I heard that you’ve taken over Drake Industries.” Dick said and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

Tim nodded, “Uh huh, that's kept me busy for the last couple of months, mostly been doing things behind the scenes, trying to make something of the company, what was left of it anyways. As you have probably seen, i’ve had some success.” Tim smiled up at him, “And  _ you _ have become Detective Richard Grayson, since the last time I heard about you.”

 

Dick couldn’t keep the grin off this face if he tried, “You checking up on me?”

 

“Of course, you are one of the most important people in my life.” He takes a sip and tilts his head, confused. “You know that, right?”

 

“Well I -” Dick swallows. “It’s just, you kinda dropped off the face of the Earth.” Dick said, turning to look out the window. “I thought maybe, you’d…  _ forgot _ ... about me, or something.” Dick takes a drink to keep himself from saying more.

 

“Oh Dick!” Tim said as he reached across and held out his hand. “It was nothing against you,  _ nothing _ . I didn’t have a way to contact you, or anyone else and when I did, you know, lots of stuff was happening...”

 

Dick quickly reached over and took Tim’s offered palm and gripped his soft small hand in his. 

 

“I get it, I just missed you Timmy.” Dick said, his eyes soft and warm. “Sorry if it sounded like I was blaming you. I wasn’t blaming you, not at all, or maybe I was? I don’t think I was. Was I blaming you?” 

 

“God Dick, I missed you too.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, regarding one another. 

 

Soft smiles on both of their faces, hands clasped together as Dick gently rubbed his thumb over Tim’s roughened knuckles. That was something Dick would think about later, but for now he would overlook it.

 

“I’m glad that you called.” Dick said.

 

Tim reached out with his other hand, “Me to.” He lifted his cup to take a sip and Dick noticed him wince.

 

“You ok?”   
  
“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine, bumped into a cupboard this morning, just twinges.” Tim said, “Nothing to worry about.” 

 

Something was off.

 

Something about Tim wasn’t adding up, Dick just didn’t know what.

 

“Nothing, right.” Dick finished his drink. “So, tell me more about the you now. I’ve read some articles, but they aren’t the same as hearing it from you.”

 

“Well, I still like photography, though I don’t get much time to do that anymore. I’m now the CEO of Drake industries, which is mostly boring paperwork, but I have invested in some good causes which is interesting.”

 

“Good causes?”

 

“Mostly helping out unfortunate families within Gotham. Helping out kids who need it most, all that jazz.”

 

Dick nodded, pride swelled in his chest. 

 

This young man before him was working to make things better. 

 

He has privileges that few others have in Gotham and was using those means to help others. 

 

There weren’t many Gothamites that would do that, except the Waynes.

 

“That sounds good Timmy, real good.” Dick said and Tim beamed at the praise, like it was the first time someone had done so. Dick couldn’t let that go on, how could no one let Tim know that he was doing a good job?

 

“Thank you Richard.” Tim said, his voice soft. Dick felt like he was going to melt. That was a new feeling, regarding Tim.

 

It felt good, really good. 

 

“I like the way you say my name. Full name, I mean.” Dick said, voice gravely in a way that surprised himself. 

 

Tim’s face heated, his ears going bright red.

 

It made Dick want to bite them.

 

Dick suddenly backed up, his chair screeching along the tile. 

 

Dick let go of Tim’s hand as though it burned. 

 

Standing from his chair, Dick looked around and saw others looking over at them. 

 

Dick coughed into his fist, embarrassed by his actions. 

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

Tim was like a brother to him. A  _ baby _ brother.

 

Having these thoughts were totally inappropriate, people shouldn’t have these thoughts about their brothers.

 

Dick was confident that Tim was beautiful, both physically and mentally. But to think about him sexually, that was a nono.

 

“Sorry Tim, I gotta go.” Dick said and he saw Tim’s face go carefully blank, that was not good.

 

Getting his jacket from the back of the chair Dick put it on. “I’m sorry Tim,” Reaching over he pats Tim on the shoulder. “I just-” Dick chokes on his words. “I’ve just remembered I have somewhere to be.”

 

Dick knows it sounds fake.

 

It  _ is _ fake.

 

He could see Tim didn’t buy it for a second either. Fuck, this was bad, he was messing this up, it had barely been twenty minutes since Tim had sat down.

 

Tim had just let him know some amazing news.

 

He was stomping all over that.

 

Dick felt like a bad person.

 

Right now he  _ is _ a bad person.

 

Zipping his jacket he hurried out of cafe.

 

Damn.

__________

 

Sitting in his room later that day Dick sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

 

Logically he knew that Tim wasn’t his brother. He just thought of Tim like a brother.

 

They hadn’t lived together or had the same parental figure at the same time.

 

There was nothing other than himself that made him think that they were brothers. They didn’t do anything together that you couldn’t just do with any male friend. 

 

Why did he think of Tim like a brother?

 

Dick didn’t even know if Tim thought of him like a brother.

 

What did Tim think of him?

 

Friend? Brother? Something else?

 

Dick ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging at the nots. 

 

He should of stayed in the cafe, talked more with Tim instead of just leaving him there and running away.

 

Ruining the happiness of news.

 

He’d tried to call Tim when he got home, but all he got was voice mail. Which meant Tim was either avoiding him or he was just unlucky with timing, Dick was hoping it was the timing.

 

He’d messed up royally. Tim had only just reached out to him after not being in contact for years and now Dick’s mind and body thought it was a great time to have a sexual crisis. 

 

Dick could always tell when men were attractive, but he was confident in sexuality,  _ was _ being the key word. 

 

Before this moment Dick had thought he was strictly into women. 

 

Though, he didn’t think he was no longer into women now. Just adding men to the mix. Or maybe it was just Tim. 

 

That was possible.

 

Tim made him want to mess him up, no man had invoked those feelings in him before.

 

Dick flopped back onto the bed and sighed. 

 

He would have to make it up to him. Somehow. 

 

God, how could he just leave him. 

 

Tim would internalise this, get it stuck in his giant amazing brain that it was his own fault somehow. 

 

Tim probably wouldn’t reach out to him again. Dick didn’t blame him. 

 

He wants to curl up and forget about today, but everytime Dick closed his eyes he could see Tim’s blank face and cold eyes looking up at him as he was leaving.

 

Dick groaned and got up, it was his turn to patrol tonight. 

__________

 

Dick was talking with Candy when he heard a scream from a few alleys over. Pushing his uneaten donut into her hand Dick ran towards the screams. 

 

As he entered the alley there was a blur of red and black above him. 

 

Dick held back and pulled his gun, quietly making his way down the dark alley, barely anything was visible just light coming from windows of homes. 

 

Dick lifted his gun when he heard running and crying, a woman came stumbling out of the shadow, a bruise on her cheek.

 

He held up his badge and nodded to the opening of the alley, the woman nodded and quickly made her way out. His patrol partner would be out there.

 

Dick walks further in. 

 

He heard the crunch of bone as he came to end of the alley. Turning the corner he saw Red Robin punching a man into the ground. One fist grabbing the man's shirt the other raised to punch him again.

 

“Stop!” Dick exclaimed. Red Robin’s fist hovered just above the pulp of a man’s face. With a sneer he let him go and the Perp fell to the ground. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t Officer Grayson.” Red Robin dusted off his tights and stood straight.

 

“Red Robin, it’s good to see you. Haven't seen you around in last week, thought something bad had happened to you.” Dick said, he put away his gun and got out his cuffs.

 

Red was watching him as he made his way to the man on the floor. “What can I say, been having some family problems lately.” 

 

“Family problems?”

 

“Oh yeah, big time.” Red leaned on the dank wall, folding his arms as Dick sat the man up.

 

Dick hummed as he put the cuffs on the unconscious man. “This have anything to do with the Red Hood?”

 

Red was silent and Dick found his unnatural stillness creepy. 

 

Well if he was going to keep quite that gave him a little bit of time. Dick called in the assault and let them know where they could pick up the perp.

 

“You ok over there Red?” Dick said. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, how did you hear about Hood?”

 

“Well he kinda bulldozed me out of the way of a bullet. So not so much hearing about him, than feeling him all over.” Dick stood and brushed the dirt from his knees. “But other than that just rumors going around the precinct.”

 

“He saved your ass?” Red smirked down at him. It irked Dick that Red was taller than him. 

 

When he was robin Dick had towered over the boy, now Dick had to look up. He was kind of glad Hood was shorter than him. With all these huge, hulking vigilantes in Gotham a guy could feel inadequate. 

 

“Well, yeah, but you’re avoiding the question Red.” 

 

Red shrugged, “Yeah, something to do with that guy, he ain’t making it easy.”

 

“You bat’s never do.”

 

“You got that right Grayson. Big ol’ Bats is having a hard time with this one.”

 

“Because of the guns thing?” Dick says and makes his way over to Red. It was well known that Batman had a vendetta against gum.

 

“Because of the guns and other things.” Red Smirks, “But I can’t share all our secrets with ya now sweets, a man likes to keep a little mystery about himself.”

 

Dick laughs and feels better than he has in hours, “This Hood guy dangerous?”

 

“We’re all dangerous, Officer.” Red’s smirk shows teeth as he leans into Dick’s space. 

 

He takes a step back, “I know that, but is he a danger to civilians?”

 

Dick sees Red’s mouth open to answer but the voice comes from above and behind him. 

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself Detective?”


	2. Why Can't He Do It Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any weird sentences and grammatical errors, I wanted to get this out before I move since It might of taken a while to get too so I didn't get around to prof reading it!

Fuck.

Dick and Red stared at each other, Dick’s eyes wide with surprise and Red’s mouth opening slightly. 

“What do I do?” Dick mouthed to Red hoping to get some pointers. 

Red did a little shrug, looking equally out of his depth.

Spinning around and looking up Dick saw Hood standing on the fire escape. Right, time to act natural and not like he was gossiping with a vigilante about other said vigilante.

“Hey!” Dick said, wincing at the loudness of his own voice. So much for natural. “I mean, hey, how’s it going Hood?”

Dick ignored the quiet snort coming from behind him and frowned at the smirk on Hood’s face. Before anything else was said Hood jumped down, landing in front of him. Despite his size Hood made an imposing figure.

Dick was pushed to the side by Red as he put himself between Dick and Hood. Red’s form totally eclipsed Hood’s, Dick had to lean around him to see.

Hood had his arms crossed and hip cocked. “I’m doing good Officer. Heard something going down, thought I would check it out.”

Red took a step towards Hood, “Don’t talk to the good Officer Replacement.”

 

Hood straightened his shoulders, his chest puffing in defense. “He doesn’t seem to mind.” and Hood nods in Dick’s direction. 

Red moved, again blocking Dick’s view of Hood.

He grabbed Red’s arm and pushed him to the side. “I don’t mind.”

“See.” Hood said, shrugging and a slight smirk appearing on his face.

“Well he should.” Red said, glaring between Hood and himself. “If he had any sense of self preservation.”

“Hey!” Dick shouted, glaring at Red, “I can make my own decisions.”

“Dumb ones,” Red says, he sticks out his hand and points at Hood. “He’s a killer, he has killed people, like killed em dead, you know what that means right? They aren’t gonna wake up and get on with their day, they are probably gonna rot away in there shallow graves! He’s a bad guy!”  
Hood looks about as shocked at Red’s outburst as Dick feels. 

Hood shifts slightly from foot to foot. “Well, now I know how you truly feel about me.” If Dick was reading and hearing him right, he would think that Hood was actually hurt by Red’s words.

“Well, nothing has officially been confirmed, he’s shot people, but never been linked to a killing by the GCPD. He grievously wounds them, but so do you and Batman, I don’t see much difference from where I stand.” Dick explains, after meeting Hood he checked him out to see if there was any information on him. As he said there was nothing linking Hood to any murders in Gotham.

Red spluttered a little, looking between him and Hood. “No but,” he looks at Dick, “He said he’d-”

“No I didn’t.” Hood interrupts and Red’s head snaps so fast Dick as to wince. 

“What?”

“I never said I killed anyone.”

“You-” Red’s hands drop to his sides, his face scrunched in a way that Dick would describe as confusion. “You must have or-”

Hood interrupts him again. “I didn’t. Before you even met me, as Red Hood I mean, Batman was calling me a criminal.”

“He wouldn’t just do that.” Red said, his jaw tight.

Hood groaned. Putting his hands on his hips. Sassy. “Come on Red, you know better than to believe everything B tells us.” He puffs out a breath that blows his fringe to the side.

“Not about this… not about you.”

“What about him?” Dick says, surprising himself, both of them looked at him as though they forgot he was there for a moment. 

“You remember the other Robin? The one that died?” Dick nods. How could he forget? The Joker rubbed it in the Bats face whenever he got the chance.

But what did that have to do with Hood? Dick looks back to him, Hood is standing unnaturally still, like he is waiting for the shadows to swallow him.

No.

No, no, no, no.

It couldn’t be be. Could it?

This was little Robbie? 

Dick takes to staring at Hood. Drawing parallels between what he knew about Robbie and Hood before him.

The jaw and the hair style - other than the white now running through his fringe. Now that he thought about it, they way that he talks is similar to Rob as well. 

So much for Detective.

Though, he supposes if he thought Robbie was going to come back from the dead, he would of thought he was crazy.

“But how?”

Hood turned up his chin, keeping quiet. So he wasn’t going to say anything. He looked at Red and saw that he was working his jaw.

Dick waited him out, arms folded. 

Red signed and kicked out his leg. He began pacing, fists clenching and unclenching. He marched over to Hood and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, applying pressure that made Hood stumble a bit. 

“This little guy right here, went and died a couple years ago, as you know. But a few months ago he turned up with guns, putting holes in people.” Red smirked at him. “Can’t tell you all the gritty details - we like our little secrets, but you understand that something woo woo must of happened.” 

Suddenly Hood had Red’s wrist twisting at an unnatural angle. Red dropped to his knees, crying out as Hood twisted it more. “Shut up.” Hood growled. 

Dick felt a shiver go down his spine at the threat in Hood’s voice.

Quickly pulling his gun, Dick aimed it at Hood. 

Cocking his gun got Hood’s attention. 

As though breaking out of a trance Hood shook his head and let go of the wrist, he backed up hands raised in surrender. Dick lowered his gun and breathed in a silent breath of relief.  
“Sorry -” Hood said, it sounded strained, “I didn’t mean-”

Red got up from the floor and glared at Hood, Dick was scared Red was going to retaliate but to his surprise Red stayed where he was.

“Calm down Hood.” Red said, his voice level and deep. 

Hood’s hand went to his hair and pulled, Dick worried that he might actually pull it out. His face was twisted in fury and pain. 

Dick went to take a step forward but Red’s hand shot out and stopped him, Dick looked at him, confused as to why he was being stopped. Red wasn’t looking at him though, his eyes were trained on Hood.

“What’s happening?” Dick asked, making sure to whisper.

“Shush,” Red said and louder he called out to Hood. “You gotta calm down.”

“Nononono.” 

“You gotta stay calm Replacement, you know that.”

Dick pushed past Red’s arm, this kid needed help and he wasn’t going to just stand there when he obviously needed someone.

Before he got within arms reach Hood’s head snapped to him. He let go of his hair he put his hands out in front of him, trying to keep Dick away from him. Hood worried his lip, slowly shuffling backwards.

“Sta- Stay away!” Hood’s voice trembled over his words. “D-don’t come any closer.”

“I just want to help.” Dick took another step closer. 

“No!” Hood shouted, he was panicking and reached for his gun, his hands were trembling as he tried to pull it out the holster. 

Before he could lift it, Red flung a bird-a-rang knocking it out of Hood’s hand and it clattered to the floor. 

Dick watched as Hood just stared at the gun. As though he couldn’t comprehend how it got there, and that tugged at Dick’s heart strings. 

Hood was whispering something to himself, Dick noticed that it was the same word over and over again. ‘Wrong’.

“Go home Hood.” Red said, Hood looked up at him and nodded slowly bending down to pick up his gun. 

“No, leave that.” Hood stopped and frowned at him, his head tilted. “Don’t want you wondering like you are right now with that.”

Standing back up Hood looked between both Red and Dick. 

Dick felt like Hood lingered on him a little longer. 

“You’re just gonna let him go like that?” Dick says watching as Hood got out his grapple. 

Red Robin gave a tight nod. “There’s nothing we can do when he gets like this, it’s better to leave him be, to work it out, he prefers it that way. Doesn’t like people to see him like this.”

Dick flinched at the sound of the grapple being fired and watched Hood scale the building. 

“What was that?”

Red frowned, “Let’s call it madness. When he came back, he wasn’t the same. Little things set him off, sometimes he gets really sad but most of the time he gets really mad, angry. He likes to be alone when they happen, so we don’t really know much about them.” Red looked at Dick, “But what just happened here, that’s new, i’ve never seen him so out of it.”

“If you knew he was on a hair trigger why did you grab him like he was a misbehaving puppy?” 

“It was an instant reaction, when he was Robin I would do it to calm him sometimes when he was upset,” Red clenched his fists. “I’ll have to make sure I don’t do it again.”

Red started to rotate his wrist and winced and Dick frowned slightly. That was the wrist that Hood twisted.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good, ego’s a just little bruised though.” Red said, through a half smile on his face. 

“It’ll be our little secret Red, that you got your ass handed to you by a guy just over half your size.” Dick grinned at the groan Red made. 

“You’re being mean.” And Dick honestly couldn’t believe the pout he saw on Red’s face. 

Suddenly lights were flashing at the end of the alley distracting Dick for a moment. The cavalry had arrived to pick up the purp who was still unconscious.

Dick looked back to say by to Red Robin, but he was already gone. 

Dick grinned and shook his head, Vigilantes.  
__________

Dick got out of his car outside his apartment block, making sure to lock it was he turned towards the doors. 

But a figure sitting next to it made him pause. 

It was too dark to see any details about the person sitting there, so Dick made his way over. It was getting cold this time of night and Dick didn’t want them sleeping outside. Dick just wanted to make sure that they were ok.

It could just be one of the kid’s from his block had been locked out and Dick knew pretty much everyone that lived there, so that would be quick to work out once he got a good look at him.

Making sure to approach them calmly Dick called out, “Hey.”

As soon as the person lifted their head to look at him, Dick knew who it was. He would know those eyes anywhere.

Tim. 

Tim was here.

Tim seem to stumble as he stood and for a second Dick was worried that the younger man was drunk.

Dick rushed over to him and was instantly relieved that the smell of alcohol was absent. Dick took a moment to take in Tim’s attire, he looked as though he’d rushed here, all his clothes asque and Dick was pretty sure his shirt was on inside out. 

“Hey Dick.”

Tim’s voice sounded hoarse like he’d screamed for hours. Dick worried his lip before replying, “Hey Timmy, you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just wanted to see you.” Tim said, the smile Tim tried to make looked more like a grimace.

Dick pulled him towards the door, “Let’s get into my apartment, you’re so cold. How long have you been sitting out here?”

Tim scrunched his forehead. “What time is it now?”

Dick looked at his watch as they made their way past the security desk on the way to the elevator. “It’s three thirty.”

Tim blinks up at him as they enter the elevator and Dick presses the button. “About forty minutes I think.”

Dick felt some relief that Tim hadn’t been sitting outside for hours. 

Now that they were in the light Dick could see that Tim was slightly shivering, rubbing his arms up and down. He pulled the younger man to his side, trying to give him some of his warmth.

There were bags under Tim’s eyes, more pronounced than they had been earlier in the day.

Tim was tugging at his heart strings and his need to look after him won out over his need to be away from him.

Getting out of the elevator they both walked to Dick’s door and as he was getting out his keys he heard Tim mumble something. 

“Sorry, what was that?” Dick said, opening the door, he ushered the exhausting man in.

“I said, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

Tim nodded and walked down the hall when Dick pointed to the living room.

Dick was on his heels, “Why are you sorry?”

Tim was holding himself. Avoiding all eye contact with him. Dick took a step towards him and Tim backed up, his thighs hitting the back of the sofa. 

“Well, I turned up without giving you any warning for one.” He bit his lip in a painful manor that had Dick wincing. “And I’m pretty sure I did something earlier that made you flee the cafe, so I’m kinda imposing on you right?”

Tim thought it was his fault. Dick growled in frustration and Tim flinched away. Fuck this is what he thought had happened and though Dick knew it was likely it still made him frustrated. This was making things worse. If Tim thought that Dick was in the wrong that would be ok, but now Dick had to try and convince Tim that it wasn’t his.

Which would be difficult without letting Tim know what he’d been thinking earlier.

“Timmy you aren’t imposing, if I didn’t want you want you up here I would of just told you to go home.” Tim is blinking at him as though he didn’t even think that was an option.

Dick walked to the kitchen to put his stuff on the counter and watched as Tim walked around the sofa and sat down. Dick grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and brought it to Tim, holding it out for him to take, as soon as he did he walked back into the kitchen setting up some coffee.

“You hungry?” He asks and gets a little nod from Tim. 

Dick hasn’t done shopping for a few days, so he was going to have to order in. There weren’t that many places open at this time, but this was Gotham and somewhere was always open.  
Digging around in his draws he pulled out a couple of viable restaurant menus.

He took them over to Tim and dropped them in his lap, Tim looked up at him confused.

“I need you to order while I go get changed. Pick what restaurant you want, all my favourites are circled so just pick me something I don’t mind and I’ll pay for it when I go down to collect it.” Dick said.

Dick was just doing up his pants when he heard a little cough from the doorway. Tim was standing there, his face slightly flushed red and looking at the floor. 

“I ordered the food, said they’d be here in an hour.”

“Nice, thanks Timmy.” Dick grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. As he got it over his head he caught Tim staring at his chest. Dick grinned and flexed his pecks.

Tim’s face goes becomes more red and he lets out a surprised squeak before leaving the room in a hurry. 

Dick laughs and pulls his top all the way down and leaves his bedroom. Tim is sitting back on the sofa, knees pulled to his chest and wrapped in the blanket.

He looked so cute wrapped up in that blue blanket. Dick went and grabbed two cups and poured some coffee adding some sugar and creamer to his.

He walked over to the other side of the sofa and sat down next to Tim handing him his drink.

Tim took his cup and brought it to his nose and deeply inhales the scent and letting out a pleased sigh. Dick watched with a warmness building his gut. It was good to see him so relaxed around him, enjoying himself. 

Dick wanted to know something though. “Why are you here?” Tim gave him a weary look and Dick quickly carried on, “Not that I don’t want you here Timmy, I do, but it’s late and you probably shouldn’t be walking around Gotham this time of night, being who you are and all…” 

Tim scoffed, “No one knows who I am, all they know is Timothy Drake who wears suits and goes to meetings.They don’t know Tim.”

The scowl on Tim’s face causes wrinkles in his brow. “It’s still dangerous out there Timmy, for someone as pretty as you.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” Tim’s eyes are wide as he looks straight at Dick. Open and honest. Dick wants to take his words back, so that Tim doesn’t end up reading too much into it.

But he can’t do that to this man sitting in front of him, so Dick plays it off, “Yeah, course you are Timmy, everybody whos met you thinks you’re pretty.”

Tim hums and takes a sip of his coffee making more pleased noises, and Dick has to carefully adjust himself in his pants. 

“Thanks,” Tim says and Dick raises a brow in question, “For telling me I’m pretty.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Before the conversation could go on the buzzer is rung announcing the food. Dick gets up to answer, tells them hell come down and collect it now. 

“Be back in a sec!” He shouts to Tim on his way out the door.

Dick is back about 5 minutes later, carrying a bag of food. He puts it on the coffee table in front of Tim. “I’ll get us some plates.”

Tim takes the food out of the bag and lays it out on the table, taking the lids off the containers, Dicks mouth starts to water at the smell of chinese food. 

Dick comes back and sits down, “Thanks, here's a plate.” Dick says passing him one. 

Tim quickly points out which ones are for Dick and which are his and Dick nods, reaching for his rice. 

“So I noticed that you deflected my question earlier Timmy,” Tim tries to look innocent as he shovels noodles into his mouth. “None of that,” Dick says and watches Tim puff his cheeks a little, “Why are you here?”

“Can’t I just stop by for no reason?”

“Not with how I left things earlier and you ignoring my calls, obviously you didn’t wanna talk and now here you are in my apartment,” Now that Dick thinks about it, how did Tim know where he lives? “How did you know where I live?”

Tim mulls over his answers, slowly chewing his food. “Barbara let me know where you live.” Dick nodded, that made sense, Dick knew Barbara through work since her dad was the commissioner and Tim knew her from the library when he used to go there to do his homework. “As to why I’m here… I just had a rough day and it made me want to see you, just looking at your face makes me feel better Dick.”

“Bad day? What happened?” Dick asked, taking a bite of his orange chicken.

Tim looked to the ceiling as though in silent prayer. “Some idiots at work thinking that just because I’m younger I don’t know anything about my own freaking company! Without me they wouldn’t even have jobs! I shouldn’t have to fight for my voice to be heard by the board in my own company!” Tim said, heaving in angry breaths. “And Bruce is insistent that I move back in with him, thought it seems more to do with keeping an eye on me than wanting me around. Oh! And his son! Jason! That bastard has always made it his mission to make my life a misery and suddenly he wants to get along! Not fucking likely.”

Tim’s out bust has Dick almost choking on his food. He thought Tim liked living with the Waynes. He thinks about a little Tim sitting in that huge manor thinking he’s all alone with no one to talk to and Dick feels like a terrible person. He never noticed there was anything wrong.

“Is it really that bad? Jason wants to be friends now, right?” Dick tries.

He angrily shoves more food in his mouth, “Well, how would you feel if you’re childhood bully, who lives with you, suddenly out of nowhere wanted to be friends with you?” Tim glares at his fork as though it holds answers. “He has hurt me more than anyone else I’ve ever known! When I was young, I looked up to Jason, wanted nothing more than for him to just notice me and guess what? He noticed me, when I moved into the Manor he let me know just how much I wasn’t wanted.”

“Oh.” Dick says, his fork halfway to his mouth. 

“And now that I’m back he wants to know my whereabouts at all times. It’s suffocating and strange.” Tim said, eyeing Dick. “No one ever really cared what I was up to before I left. My parents didn’t care, they were always away, Bruce cared in so much that I was his ward and responsibility and Jason hated my existence.” 

“There must of been someone right? Who cared? You always seemed happy when we hung out.” Dick felt like throwing up. How could he of missed this? 

Tim gave him a little smile. “That’s because you were the person that cared. You genuinely wanted to know more about me and be around me. Also Alfred, he was the only reason it was bearable living in the Manor.”

Dick could feel his eyes start to water, oh god, Dick should of done more, paid more attention to his brilliant kid. He didn’t hang out with Tim all that much. Not enough to warrant such devotion. 

Dick leaned over and pulled the food from Tim’s hands and he made a small sound protest. After putting the food down on the table Dick grabbed Tim’s arm and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“What’re you doing Dick?” Tim said, his voice muffled by Dick’s chest. 

“Hugging you, for all the missed time while you were away.” Dick brushed a hand though Tim’s thick, silky back locks. “I’m sorry you’ve been through so much Timmy. I would of helped if you’d let me know.”

Tim relaxed into his hold, “I didn’t tell you because you were my safe haven, I didn’t want to ruin that by bringing up all the bad. I just wanted to have a few hours now and then and forget about all that.”

Dick lifted Tim’s head, locking eyes with him. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more.” Dick whispered. 

Tim looked at him for a long moment, his eyes were quickly flickering around his face. This gaze landed on his lips. Dick swallowed and licked his lips and watched as Tim’s eyes followed the movement tongue.

“Tell me to stop.”

“Stop?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, his voice breathy. “Stop me if you don’t want this.” Tim leaned up and lightly kissed him. 

Dick froze, unable to think about anything other than the feeling of Tim’s soft plump lips against his. Tim’s eyes were closed and Dick could feel Tim’s heart beat against his chest. Tim was pulling away and Dick snapped into action, pulling Tim to him, pressing his lips to his. 

Dick lightly licked Tim’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which he allowed, Tim opened and Dick licked into his mouth, tasting him. 

God he tasted good, Dick shuffled closer to him and bit Tim’s lip making him moan out. 

Suddenly Dick was all too aware of what was going on. He pushed Tim away with more force than he meant to and he fell off the sofa and hit his head of the edge of the coffee table. Tim rolled to his side and groaned, holding his head. 

Dick rushed and knelt down next to him, “I’m so sorry Tim. I didn’t mean to hurt you! Oh god are you ok?” 

Tim slapped his hands away, and slowly sat up, groaning. “It’s ok Dick, just leave it.” Tim gently lifted himself from the floor and sat back on the sofa. “You could of just told me to stop.” He glared up at him.

Dick floundered, he didn’t know what to say, he reached forward and Tim leaned back. 

“Leave it Dick.”

“But -”

Tim sighed cutting him off, he started to get up and Dick waited anxiously incase Tim fell, tense and ready to catch him.

“I’m gonna get going before this gets weirder.” Tim says, “It was good seeing you, I’ll call sometime to hang out again. Just forget this ever happened alright Dick?”

“No I-” Dick couldn’t think of anything to say.

Tim turned and made his way to the door, Dick rushed after him, “But how are you going to get back?”

“I’ll get a taxi, I’ll be fine Dick, I’ll message you when I’m home.”

“You can stay here the night, take my bed, I’ll sleep out here.”

“I can’t do that, I’m going home.”

“At least let me drive you home?”

Tim leveled a glare at him from over his shoulder, his hand on the handle. “I’ll be fine, honestly. It really was good to see you again Dick. Let’s do this some other time alright?”

Dick nodded his head yes, as Tim walked out the door, he grabbed it quickly and watched as Tim walked down the hall, absently rubbing his head. 

Fuck.

He’d fucked up again!

“I’ll call you!” Dick shouted, Tim gave him a two finger salute and grin as the elevator door shut between them. 

Dick nearly slammed his door shut, stopping at the last second he didn’t wanna make anymore noise that would annoy his neighbours. 

He slid down the door and put his head in his hands, scrunching his eyes shut and willing himself not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :) thank you for all your lovely support!


	3. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets antiquated with Jason.

A week later Dick still hadn’t heard from Tim, to keep himself from thinking about it Dick threw himself into his work, going in early and coming home late. 

Dick couldn’t blame Tim for not getting in touch, with how he reacted to Tim kissing him, he’ll probably make himself scarce for a while. 

To keep his mind off of it in the last week Dick had been looking into a case that involved kids and drugs. It made his blood boil that there were people, adults, parents that would allow this to happen. It was surprising how many drug dealers who dealt to children have kids themselves.

This case has taken most of his attention. There have been three kids that have turned up in the morgue with the same strain of drug in their system and the worrying thing was that the drug has been mixed with a weakened version of Fear Toxin. 

Crane was still in Arkham though, Dick went and made sure himself.

So ever this was something that was being cooked up before Scarecrow was locked up, or someone has found the formula and is making their own. Which could be more dangerous.

Dick and his partner have been patrolling the streets and trying to get information from people around the areas where the bodies were found. But it was hard to get people to talk already in Gotham, even more so if you are a cop.

Dick had even tried to go out in civvies earlier in the week, but because of the neighbourhoods he was visiting, it wasn’t a good idea. 

 

While in the browerey area Dick was held at gunpoint in an attempted mugging. He should of expected it, he kind of did expect it, but he was saved from doing something about it himself when Red Robin swooped in and knocked the would be robber off his feet.

Red landed and leaned down to check that the man was knocked out, as he turned there was a swagger in his movements that Dick hadn’t seen before, he can tell the moment that Red recognised him though, all the bravado left his body in one massive wave and Dick thinks Red looked a little disappointed.

Red had gone on to tell him how much of a bad idea it was for Dick to come to this area at this time of night. Like Dick didn’t know what the area was known for, what bad shit happens there. That was the reason Dick was there!

It was kind of embarrassing being escorted back to to his car. Red wouldn’t leave his side until he knew Dick was gonna head home. 

But Dick had had enough excitement for one night and went straight home. 

Dick didn’t try something like that again, it was pretty stupid of him, but he just wanted to be able to solve this case. 

Dick was now in his living room surrounded by papers and empty cups that were at one point filled with coffee. Pen in his mouth, the end being chewed into submission as he poured over the information yet again.

He couldn’t count the amount of times he has read over these papers but he couldn’t stop, there must be something here that he’s missing, he just couldn’t figure out what. His partner wasn’t having any more luck than he was in trying to find more information either, her notes were detailed and her profile on the killer were a great help but nothing was popping out at Dick. 

Dick had a board by his coffee table set up with different possible suspects, some coming from his partners profiling and others from the limited information that he has. It was frustrating how far Dick felt from solving this. It always felt frustrating and sad when cases about people turned up, but this one was hitting more deadends than Dick cares to admit. Nothing was adding up at the moment and Dick didn’t want anyone else turning up in the morgue because they haven’t put away the sicko that’s selling the fear spiked drugs. 

He hates to think about what the kids must of gone through. It makes him sick that someone could do that. One of the kids had been a drug mule, that much was found out about him, the bag had split inside him and got into his system. The other two had used it, whether by their own choice or force Dick couldn’t quite tell and to be honest, he didn’t know which was worse. 

There’s a file on the table that held all the images of the victims. 

Dick tries not to look inside that file as much as possible, it made it hard to not get angry about the injustice of it all.

He has to be objective. Work through this, get justice for them and put that scum in prison. 

Getting up from the sofa Dick pushes the papers from his lap to the side and goes over to the coffee maker. He rubs the palms of hands against the eyes, trying to lessen the ache of not sleeping last night and working through. It didn’t help, other than knocking himself out with some pill and going to bed, Dick was far from feeling any better any time soon. Either that or exhaustion will drag him to the depths of sleep by it’s claws in a few days.

Just as Dick was about to pour some more of the coffee, more like sludge now for how long this pot has been kept warm, someone banged on his door. For a moment he thought he must of been hearing things, but whoever it was banged again, this time a little louder. Dick looked to the clock in his living room and saw that it was nearly four in the morning. 

No one comes knocking at this time of night for a good reason.   
Not in Gotham that’s for sure.

He makes his way to the door, picks his gun up from the cabinet and quietly gets closer. He puts his ear to the door to listen. It’s quite, frowning Dick looks through the peephole, hoping to see what was on the other side of the door. Nothing, no one was there. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it, gun raised, just in case. 

Dick still couldn’t see anyone. Opening the door wider he saw something on the floor. It looked like an old evidence box and there was a note stuck to the top.

He bends down to read the note, in what was quite pretty cursive was, ‘I saw you were having some trouble with this case officer. Thought I would lend you some help. RH’, Dick let out a breath and grabbed the box taking it back into the apartment.

He shoves some of the files off the coffee table and onto the floor, making room to set the box down. Carefully he lifts the lid and peaks under it before fully lifting it away because even though Dick was sure this was from Red Hood, anyone could go by the initials RH and he didn’t want to chance blowing himself up because of something so stupid.

Deeming it safe he rifled through the contents of the box. Quietly in the back of his mind saying sorry to Red Hood for messing up the system he obviously had in place.

There are note stuck to almost everything inside the box. Dick once again notices how nice the writing is. All curves and looping letters. Each note concise with information about what it was stuck to. Dick notices that they’re even colour coded the more stuff he pulls out. From the notes he gathers that blue is physical evidence, red is statements, green is important information and yellow is anything else that doesn’t quite fit into the categories.

Dick makes some more room on the table, tidying up all the papers that have been left out and putting them into a pile beside the table.

He groups all the colours into their own piles and sets them out on the surface. 

Dick can tell that a lot of work has gone into this and even more so with all the little notes to help Dick along. A part of him feels like he should be offended by the thought that Red Hood thinks he needs to be hand held through all of this, but honestly Dick feels like he could kiss the man for this.

He just hopes that this helps and that it’s not just the same information that he already knew. Surely Red Hood wouldn’t just waste time getting him basic information though, there had to be something in here to help.

 

Dick starts with the evidence pile. This is the smallest and makes Dick’s heart sink a little but as he is going through, looking at the images of the scenes where the kids where found and little things that they seemed to have missed, he starts to feel a little bit of hope in his chest, a weight he hadn’t known had been there left his shoulders, Red Hood’s reports detailing when and where he found this stuff and how it linked certain things together.

Some of the stuff was circumstantial but when linked with everything else it just made sense. An hour went by as Dick looked though the evidence pile, some of it was stuff that Dick already knew about but with little notes letting him know why some of it was important and why some was not.

After days of being stuck in a rut he finally felt like something was happening. Dick knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, that he suddenly would have all the answers but this lead to new leads and that could give more answers and they could finally find the purp and put his ass in prison!

Finishing that he starts working on statements - some of them Dick already knows, being as he was the one that took them. There were some that he hadn’t seen before though and inside he knew these must of been from people Hood had talked to personally. Dick drank in the new information looking for similarities between these new statements and the old ones. 

He spent the rest of his night like that bent over files taking in the knew information and making links by three the next afternoon Dick was fast asleep, head against the sofa cushion and some papers still in hands.

__________

With a giant sigh of relief Dick signs the last report for the case. A week ago the purp was found and arrested, Dick hadn’t felt this good in some time. His last bout of happiness came from the Red Hood sending him the evidence box three weeks ago. Which to Dick says a lot about how he has been spending his time lately. 

Leaning back in his desk chair Dick stretches his hands above his head, he looks at the time on his computer to see that it’s eight o’clock in the evening. He grins, that's enough time to get a couple of drinks in before heading home. He gets up from his desk and grabs his jacket before heading out. He’ll leave his car at the precinct tonight and taxi in tomorrow. 

It didn’t take too long to get to the bar and Dick was grateful for the warmth inside taking the chill off his skin. The bar was busy tonight, more than usual. There was however an empty table in the back that he beelined for it, hoping that no one else noticed it and got there before he did. 

Luck was on his side today, sitting down Dick shed his jacket, loosed his tie and rolled up his sleeves. As he was about to untuck his shirt a waitress came up to his table. 

“Can I get you anything?” The woman, Dick takes a look at her name tag ‘Chrissy’, smiles down at him, notepad and pen in hand. 

“Scotch,” He says, she jots it down, nods and turns back towards the bar, “neat.” He says quickly, he sees her hand lift her pen and flick it as a sign to show she heard him. 

He sits back in his chair and lifts a little to untuck his shirt, finally getting comfortable in his clothes. He sags a little and tilts his head back, finally able to let some of the tension of the last few weeks leave his system. Dick was really, really, glad that the guy was behind bars, there were a couple of other accomplices that went down with him, so with this there was no one really brave, desperate or had the knowledge to carry this operation and for that Dick wanted to celebrate the end of this case. He wanted to do it quietly and alone, not really feeling the need for a jubilant activities because even though they did get the culprit there are three kids dead because of this guy and Dick didn’t feel up to being with a crowd of people.

Tilting his head back he caught sight of Chrissy coming back with his drink, weaving her way through the crowd with practiced ease, Dick took a moment to appreciate her shapely legs as she walked. He couldn’t help but compare them to Tim. Even though he hadn’t seen Tim in a long while.

Oh fuck, Tim.

He hadn’t really thought about him, keeping his mind on the case as a way of avoiding Tim. He just didn’t realise that it would take this much time to wrap up the case, he was going to find Tim after the case but now it felt like too much time had passed him. As though if he tried to reach out now he wouldn’t know what to do. 

Chrissy silently put the drink down on his table with a smile before moving on to give drinks to the people behind him. 

He takes a gulp of the amber liquid, wincing a little as it burns its way down his throat and put his glass back down.

Gosh that hurt.

Dick’s thoughts now swam with images and thoughts of Tim. Dick took to nursing his glass sighing trying to think about what he was going to do with Tim. A part of him had hoped that he would of called eventually but he hasn’t heard anything from Tim but he was the one that pushed the kid away.

Before Dick could wallow away much longer someone sat down in the chair across from him, he was about to ask them to leave but when he got a good look at the person opposite him he was struck silent.

Jason.

Jason Todd-Wayne.

Tim’s brother.

He was just sitting there staring at him. Dick felt a bit unnerved by the look Jason was giving him, he had barely spoken to this guy, so Dick had no idea as to why he was sitting here, trying to glare holes in his head.

Dick sat a little straighter, “Can I help you?”

“Just one.”

Dick waited a moment thinking he might continue. He didn’t, he just sat there waiting for something. Dick waved him on to continue and that seemed to be the cue that he was waiting for.

“What did you do to my brother?”

Now it was Dick’s turn to just sit and stare, this was not what he thought Jason would want to talk about. Now that he thought about there was nothing else that he could think of either. 

“Urm?” Dick didn’t know how to answer that.

At all. 

How do you tell the brother of the guy you kissed and kicked out of your apartment that you’re going through something of a sexuality crisis along with dealing with some pseudo-incestuous feelings that were all of this own making?

“He’s been more bitchy than usual. When he talk to me. He’s held himself up in his apartment, not leaving unless absolutely necessary and he only get like this when you are involved, like when we were younger and you told him to stop bugging you because you were busy going out with Bessie-”

“Bette.” Dick tried, but it went unnoticed as Jason carried on.

“And he sat in his room for days and wouldn’t leave the damn house, wouldn’t even go to fucking school and you know how much of a stickler he was for school. So what did you do to my little brother to make him become more of a recluse?”

“I don’t-” Dick tried.

“Don’t give me that. It must of been you, you were the last person he saw before he went into lockdown.”

“Well I messed up.”

“Well done genius, I fucking know that, what I need to know is how you fucked up.” Jason motioned for the waitress. 

“Why do you care Jason?” Dick knew it was a deflection but he really didn’t know what to say about the situation. He barely knew Jason, he didn’t really feel comfortable telling him anything right now.

Dick took another gulp of his scotch.

Jason’s jaw tenses. “I care because he’s my brother.”

“From what Timmy has told me you’re not much of a brother to him.” Dick said.

Jason quicky orders his drink before looking back at Dick, his eyes are clouded and unfocused, his words hitting Jason harder than the thought they would. 

“I’m not great, I was down right fucking horrible to the little pip squeak a few years ago, that doesn’t mean I don’t care now.” Dick can see Jason clenching his fists. 

It’s kind of sad really, Jason looks like he’s trying and Tim is shutting him out. Tim did say that Jason made his life basically a living hell. Tormenting him and bullying him. 

“I can see that Timbo’s in pain because of something your stupid ass did.” Jason carries on. “I know that I’m a crappy brother and he doesn’t think much of me but I can at least make sure that the people around him pay for hurting him.” 

The look Jason is giving him right now is promising him pain if he doesn’t cough up a story that will satisfy him. Dick felt himself sweat a little. Jason was rather intimidating, dwarfing half the people in the bar. His muscles stretching his tee. If Dick did end up doing anything with Tim, he got the feeling the shovel talk would be scarier. 

Ripping it off like a bandaid might be the best way to get this out right? That's what people said, doing it fast was better than trying to draw it out. Maybe this will go down better than he thinks? 

Maybe. 

Fuck, probably not.

He takes a gulp of his drink for liquid courage. “We kissed.”

“You what now?”

“We kissed, that night.”

The look Jason is giving him makes Dick want to check if he’s growing an extra head.   
“You kissed him?” Jason’s sounds confused, his brow is wrinkling. “Shouldn’t be he glad about that? Like spouting rainbows from his ears or some shit?”

Now it was Dick’s turn to be confused, “Why would he be glad about that?”

“He’s been into you for fucking years!” Jason says and Dick sits back a little, stunned. Years?

“I mi-- I might of done something...else.”

Jason’s eyes narrow, “What the fuck did you do?” The grip he has on his glass tightens and Dick worries it might break if Jason holds it any tighter.

“I pushed him.”

There’s a burning anger in Jason’s eyes as he leans threateningly over the table. “You pushed him down? Did you force yourself on to my little brother?” 

Dick rushes to correct him, “No no no no, nothing like that! I pushed him away! Away!”

He watches as some of the anger leave Jason and Dick mentally sighs with relief. He didn’t want a fight, not tonight, it was supposed to be a peaceful night. He didn’t want to talk about what happened with Tim and really didn’t want to talk to Tim’s brother about it.

He probably should of just made up something that would of satisfied Jason, rather than let him know this. Obviously Jason knew nothing about it from his reaction, so Dick could of just played it off and blamed it on something else.

Though part of him has wanted to talk to someone about it. But who could he really talk to about this?

Jason’s giving him an unreadable look. Staring at him from his side of the table. Dick is so distracted by trying to decipher the look he is being given that he almost misses Jason’s next words.

“Why did you push him away?” The words are almost soft in contrast to his earlier words. 

Dick suddenly finds the tables wood grain incredibly distracting, unable to look at the younger man in front of him. “I panicked.”

“You panicked?” The deadpan tone to Jason’s voice makes Dick look up and glare at him. 

“Yes. Jason. I panicked.”

Jason looks like he’s about to laugh but is trying to hold it in and Dick feels his anger rising. 

Jason calms a little, “Why the fuck did you panic? Never kissed anyone Dicky?”  
“Of course I’ve fucked kissed people you jackass, never a guy though.” Dick’s anger was getting the better of him. Making him blurt out information. 

“How is that even possible?” The incredulous tone Jason is using pisses Dick off further. 

“What do you mean how is that possible? I’ve never been that attracted to man to want to kiss one.” Dick seethes a little. 

Jason’s eyes travel up and down him and Dick feels a little vulnerable under that gaze, like meat hanging from a hook.

“What?” Dick snapps as Jason’s gaze lingers a little too long. 

Jason tilts his head, “I just don’t get how someone with your ass hasn’t been with a guy. It’s basically a crime.”

“What has my ass got to do with my preferences?”

Shrugging Jason takes a sip of his drink. “Well, I’d just think with that ass, men would be tripping over themselves to get a piece of it and there might be some of them that you wouldn’t mind experimenting with.” Jason smirks, “I know I’d definitely like a go.”

Dick makes a small noise in protest. 

Jason waves him off, “But that’s besides the point.”

Dick huffs, “What is the point then?” 

Because as far as Dick can tell the whole point to this was to make fun of him.

“Do you like Tim?”

“Of course I do!” Dick says, offended that Jason would even ask.

“No. I mean really--” 

“Jason.” A new voice enters the conversation. Both the men quickly turn to the new comer. 

Tim is standing there. Full glare pointed at Jason and if Dick was any kind of betting man he would put money on if Tim was a kryptonian Jason would currently have two smoking holes in his forehead. 

“What are you doing here?” Tim’s voice is cold and steel. He’s never really seen him like this before. 

The brothers look like they are having a silent conversation as they stare at each other. Dick feels a little left out but all he can concentrate on is Tim. 

He’s right here. 

This might be his chance to make it up to the younger man. 

Hopefully gain his forgiveness and be able to explain himself. Now that he’s kind of had a talk with Jason about it he feels like he knows how to get Tim to understand what he was thinking.

Let the younger boy know that none of it was his fault. 

Also tell him about why did hasn’t tried to reach out in so long. 

Tim is as beautiful as ever, pale skin and sharp lines, though the dark circles under his eyes are bigger and more swollen than usual. His lips are still as plump and kissable as the last time Dick had seen him. 

Fuck, he was gone for this guy. 

Dick’s thoughts are broken by Tim’s harsh voice. “Leave Jason.”

“But I was just looking out for you.”

“I don’t need looking after Jason. This is none of your business.”

“It is when this ass makes you miserable, you’re my little brother, I--”

“Just stop Jason. Honestly, what has gotten into you, you never used to do this, you would ignore my existence or make me wish I could just pop out of it.” Tim’s demeanor is angry as he looks down at Jason.

Dick’s heart sinks at the kicked puppy look Jason is sporting at Tim’s words.

“I’m trying to make up for that though.” Jason’s voice is low and slightly mumbled. 

Tim crosses his arms, “You should of tried sooner.”

“I know that but--”

Tim cuts him off, “Leave Jason, I’ll talk to you later of that's what you want.” Tim look’s to Dick, his gaze softening just a little. Though his next words are still aimed towards Jason. “You had no right to come here and talk to him.”

Jason looks between Dick and Tim, debating what to do and finally he stands, his figure towering over Tim. 

As he walks past Tim he pats him on the shoulder, Dick sees the little flich Tim gives at the contact and frowns. 

“I’ll talk to you later Timbo.” Tim doesn’t say anything back and Jason walks out of the bar.

Tim takes Jason’s seat and offers him a smile, “I’m sorry about Jay.” 

“It’s ok, he’s just worried about you.” 

Tim tutts, “Still doesn’t give him the right to come and badger you like this, not after the case you’ve just been on.”

“How’d you know about that?”

Tim smiles and it makes Dick’s gut go all warm and fuzzy. “I read it in the paper this morning.”

“Ah.” Dick motions for the waitress to come over and asks Tim, “Join me for a drink?”

Tim nods, “Just one.” 

This was shaping up to be a good night, hopefully he doesn’t mess it up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any comments and Kudos!   
> Let me know what you guys think! <3


	4. Drink by Drink

They were a few drinks in when Tim started to  _ talk _ . Dick is usually trying to pry information out of this boy. But all he needed to do was get Tim a little wasted to open up.

 

Dick felt a little bad about abusing the situation, but Tim  _ is _ an adult and able to make his own decisions. It’s not like he’s  _ forcing _ him to drink.

 

Tim was spewing information about everything. What kind of animals he likes, who he hates at work (Cathy down in HR is a really bitch according to Tim and Dick should watch out for her.), how things were going with Bruce - though that still seemed like a subject Tim would brush over if he got to it his mind running a mile a minute.

 

Dick’s licked his lips, eyes running over Tim, catching on the flush that was slowly growing the more Tim drank, pink against his pale flesh. He was all soft with ready smiles to anything Dick said or did. Making Dick’s gut warm with his enthusiasm.

 

It was a stark contrast to the man who had walked in and demanded Jason to leave. 

 

_ ‘Beautiful’  _ Dick thinks as he listens to Tim’s top 10 list of bands. His voice is sweet and soft drawing Dick into some sort of trance. Tim had gone from calling him Dick as soon as the drinks had hit him to Richard, the syllables sounding rich and thick.

 

Dick smiles, it was good to see Tim loosening up.  _ ‘Hopefully in the future it won’t be because of alcohol.’  _ There was something sweet in the way he would ramble as he got more comfortable. 

 

Dick nodded along when Tim asked if he agreed, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about anymore. Dick hopes it was still bands and that he hasn’t got too distracted just looking at Tim. 

 

Tim smiling and laughing is a sight to behold and this is something that Dick would make sure to remember. If he thought he could get away with it he’d get his phone out and take a picture, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

“I just don’t see why people hate on The Clash. I mean, I get that not everyone likes all music but I can’t seem to find anyone else who can even stand listening to them other than Bruce!” Tim leans back in his chair waving a hand frantically in the air his face portraying how much of a tragedy this is. “Alfred wouldn’t let me listen to it out loud when I lived in the Manor, that's how much he hated it!”

 

“Well there is one other person…” He announces. 

 

Tim leans in like he is about to unravel some huge secret. “Who?” He asks, his eyes wide and hopeful.

 

Dick takes a second before answering, building suspense to Tim’s all important question. “Me.”

 

“You?”

 

Dick hums in agreement and watches as Tim sits back, stunned. Dick manages not to laugh at the shocked look on Tim’s face. 

 

Dick is pretty sure that they’ve talked about music tastes in the past but by the look on the younger boys face it obviously the first time Tim has processed this information. 

 

“ _ You _ like The Clash?  _ You? _ ” Tim says.

 

“Why are you saying it like that? I feel offended.” Dick holds a hand over his chest in hurt.

 

Tim frowns. “But you like Mariah Carey!” 

 

Dick snorts.“I do, but I like The Clash too.”

 

Tim’s shaking his head, like what Dick’s saying couldn’t possibly be true. Suddenly Tim’s eyes are narrowing and Dick gets a sense something is about to happen. “Ok, if you like The Clash, gimme some lyrics.”

 

His tone is so serious Dick has to fight not to laugh.  Damn he was adorable. “ _ London calling, now don't look to us. Phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust. _ ” Dick recites, it was one of his favourite songs in High School.

 

Tim looks completely baffled, opening and closing his mouth but no sound coming out. Dick laughs at Tim’s clueless fish face. Feeling like he has won something. 

 

“You believe me now, Timmy?” Dick asks waggelling his brows.

 

Tim nods slowly running a hand over his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t know you liked them!” 

 

Dick’s about to tell him its ok when Tim quickly stands, stopping Dick before he can speak. His hands come down and smack the top of the table making Dick finch a little. Dick scoots back in his chair, wondering if he’s said something, done  _ something _ . 

 

“We need to leave.” The blue of Tim’s eyes are darker than they were just a few minutes ago, making Dick’s chest tight, making him almost rise up to put them closer together.

 

Until he realizes what Tim is telling him.“Leave?” He forces out and Tim is nodding vigorously still leaning on the table.

 

Dick is confused, what had he done now? They were just talking about music for Christ’s Sake, but he catches the way Tim’s biting down on his lower lip, on the gentle pink of his cheeks, wondering if Tim’s had too much to drink, or if the bar around them is too public for the things he might want to do next.

 

And Dick is hoping, fervently he might get another chance to be alone, a chance to make-up for kicking Tim out of his apartment, have the opportunity to show him the  _ truth _ , crisis of sexual preference notwithstanding.

 

This could be the chance he’s been  _ hoping _ for.

 

“Yeah, now, we gotta go, come on Dick!” Tim is rounding the table with a large smile and pulling on Dick’s arm to get him out of the chair with more strength than he thought possible. 

 

And it's a crazy thing how Dick feels the low tightening in his gut when Tim manhandles him, never thinking about how something like this could make him wonder what Tim's hands on his biceps would feel like, how Tim would grip him if they were to kiss again...

 

Dick stumbles from the abrupt pull and nearly falls over and into Tim, who steadies him while giggling. “We’re gonna go to my place.” 

 

“Yours?” Dick has to pull away from Tim’s closeness with great effort to get his jacket on. The warmth of Tim’s hands leave a lasting imprint on his arm. 

 

Thoughts are swimming sluggishly through his mind about going to Tim’s. He hasn’t been to Tim’s place, not that he minds, but Dick can’t help but wonder why something so innocent as talking about music would make Tim blush like that. For a fleeting moment, he imagines the taste of Tim’s mouth, the curve of his hip under a palm, the two of them pressed together... 

 

He shakes his head to rid himself of the sudden images flashing through his mind.

 

Still, he can’t help but ask, “What are you gonna do at your place?”

 

Tim’s pale cheeks redden as his eyes unfocus for a moment, but before Dick can think on what it was that made Tim red like that, he’s talking again. “To listen to music!” Tim shouts and gets embarrassed about the outburst. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, “Nothing else, you don’t have to worry.”

 

Confused Dick frowns, “Why would I worry?”

 

Those eyes look away, “Cuz of last time?” 

 

“Last time?”

 

Tim huffs, puffing his cheeks a little and Dick has to hold himself back from pinching them. “When I kissed you? And you pushed me away? I don’t want you to worry that I’ll do that again. So this is me, letting you know that I know you don’t think about me like that.”

 

Dick is struck dumb for a moment, not believing his ears. 

 

“We’ll talk about this when we get to yours ok?” Dick’s voice is tense and he regrets it when Tim slightly shrinks in on himself.

 

Tim nods but looks wary. Dick would love to resolve this now, but this is not the place to have his conversation and Dick is hoping that Tim sobers up a little by the time they get to his place. 

 

Tim is wavering from side to side by the time Dick is ready to go pay the tab, linking their arms together Dick leads him to the bar, Tim’s warmth seeps through Dick’s jacket and makes him insanely conscious of the fact that Tim is pressed up against him. He gently maneuvers him around chairs and tables. 

 

He quickly pays for the drinks, then leads them outside. It’s cold and the wind is biting at his cheeks. Tim was smart enough to bring a big coat out. 

 

He turns and looks down at Tim, “You live close Timmy?” Dick hopes that Tim knows the way to his place and that it’s close, because even if Tim did come in a car they are not driving it in their condition. Also, the wind was unforgiving to his light work jacket and he wanted to go somewhere warm. And it’s a testament to Dick’s utter patience, he’s definitely not thinking of other ways to be warm, of how Tim’s chest might feel under his hands and his mouth...

 

Oblivious to Dick’s inner struggle, Tim looks up at the stars, as though he is trying to navigate home by constellations and nods. “Yeah, my place is just down this street, second right.” Like he has a plan, Tim’s all of a sudden moving and Dick gets with the program, gripping his forearm to keep him from wandering off into the road.

 

They walk in silence most of the way, Tim just a little bit ahead as Dick in back is rubbing his arms to get some warmth into them. Dick really wishes he had his gloves. Thankfully the drinks are going most of the work in keeping Dick warm. (But there are always  _ other ways _ aren’t there? Geeze, he hasn’t even apologized for pushing Tim away yet!)

 

As they are walking Dick thinks about what they are going to be doing. Tim still hadn’t said what they were going to do once they got there but the possibilities take shape in the form of his libido. Still, he’s wondering if Tim is going to come clean about the reasons behind the kiss, is going to try placating him, is going to give him a chance to tell him how much he’d really, really like if they tried that whole thing again. But looking over at Tim he can see that there is something serious going on. His brows are scrunched and his steps fast. 

 

Hopefully, Tim wouldn’t mind him staying over on the sofa tonight, Dick shuddered at the thought of coming out again in the cold and making his way home. He’ll ask Tim later once they are inside.

 

Dick frowns as they turn down a side street. It’s dark and unwelcoming. Nothing like the ritzy place that he thought someone with Tim’s status would live. It’s not the place  _ anyone _ would want to live from what he could see. 

 

Dick’s fingers itched for his gun just incase something popped out of the shadows. It was Gotham, nowhere was safe but there were some areas that people just knew to avoid and this looked like one of them.

 

The area looked abandoned, none of the windows had lights on, the street lamps were off and there wasn’t a soul around. They came to a standstill outside an old dilapidated building.

 

Dick stared in shock. He knew this building. This was the old theater. It’s been closed down for years, no one really wanted to try reopening it, Dick couldn’t really blame them. It was the last place that Martha and Thomas Wayne had been before they died. 

 

Dick had been told that the area used to be one of the top places for Gothamites before that had happened. 

 

Looking to his right down a different street there is the foreboding sign. Park Row. 

 

Tim is jingerling his keys as he get them out, and Dick still can’t believe it. 

 

“You live here?”

 

Tim looks up from sifting through his keys. “Huh?” Tim looks up to here Dick is staring. “Oh yeah, I brought this place a couple months back.”

 

Dick looks at him like he’s out of his mind. “And Bruce was okay with that?”

 

Tim unlocks the many catches on the door. “What makes you think that he knows?”  Tim's gruff tone, abrupt manner makes Dick wonder if the falling out between the two was more painful than he realized. If Tim and Bruce are more at odds than he initially imagined. That might explain why Jason stalked them tonight, and why Tim is always dodgy about the Waynes.

 

Dick follows Tim in and they walk up a flight of stairs. The paint is crusty and wallpaper is peeling. It’s full of decay with poster on the wall of old movies. With each step Dick takes the stair below groans and squeaks. With practiced ease Tim makes it to the top, not a sound out of place.

 

Still, Dick has to press, wondering if Bruce would be in anyway fine with Tim living in a place like this, wondering how far he can push for answers before Tim shuts him down. “Where does Bruce think you live?” Dick asks.

 

Tim shrugs off his coat, “Somewhere near the Brownstone my Father owned. But I don’t really care.” Tim hang his coat on the rack and holds his hands out for Dick’s.

 

“Do you own other places?” Dick takes his coat off and hands it over.

 

“Yeah a few.”

 

Dick follows Tim through a door and Dick is not expecting what’s on the other side.

 

It is all modern. Walls newly plastered and painted. Large print photos hanging in tasteful black and white, making the images soft and stark at the same time. Shelves filled with books and small trinkets. Everything within the colour scheme of black, white, and red. Not a thing out of place. 

 

The space was open, from where Dick was standing he could see the from the living room to the kitchen and dining area. Off to the side are two closed doors. One of them Dick assumes leads to a bedroom, he isn’t sure about the other, could just be a closet.

 

“Hopefully in better areas.” Dick says and Tim gives him a strange look before it morphs into something else, closer to understanding. 

 

“Oh yeah, yeah, totally, I usually get in here through the garage, I don’t  _ walk _ here, Richard. Don’t worry about it. I don’t drive the nice cars here either.” Tim says as though that's going to put all Dick’s fears at rest.

 

Dick makes a mental note to try and patrol this area more. Make sure Timmy wasn’t wandering around at night. 

 

Dick takes a seat on the sofa while Tim rummages around the shelves. He looks away as Tim bends over to look on the bottom shelves. “I see you’ve done some remodelling. The place looks good.”

 

“I did it all myself, been a bit of a pet project since I brought the place, some stuff still needs to be done.” Tim snorts. “I mean obviously. I own the whole theater. There’s no way I could of done that in two months on my own.” 

 

Dick nods even though Tim isn’t looking and gives the photos on the wall another look as Tim carries on his search. “I could lend a hand if you wanted?”

 

“No, its ok Richard,” Dick shivers a little when his full name rolls off Tim’s tongue. “I want to do it myself, yaknow?” Tim says.

 

The photo on the far end of the room catches his eye, its black and white like the others but this one focuses on a figure sitting in a cafe. 

 

He recognizes the silhouette, the view of broad shoulders and straight line of spine. He’d need to be blind not to know it’s him.

 

From years ago, when he was in the police academy. The Dick in the picture is reading some book and drinking coffee, looking completely at ease at his tables, half eaten sandwich sitting abandoned on a plate in front of him. 

 

It’s breathtaking. 

 

There is a pressure on his shoulder, pulling Dick from his thoughts. He turns and sees Tim standing beside him. His attention is on the photo, a soft smile on his lips as he looks up at his creation. “You like it?”

 

Dick grins, “I love it, Timmy, when did you have time to take this?” 

 

Tim shrugs, dropping his hand from Dick’s shoulder, “I took when I met you on your break from the academy. I came up to see you for a weekend, you remember?”

 

“I remember that, I don’t remember you taking my picture though…” You’d think someone going through police training would know when a picture of himself is being taken. 

 

Tim waffles a hand in the air, “That was the point Richard.” Again he feels a shiver run down his spine, he needs to get a grip if he is going to get through the rest of the night with Tim. He cannot just become a puddle of feelings just because Tim is calling him by his given name. “They are candied photos, and that means the model of the photo isn’t supposed to know.”

 

Dick grins and waggles his brows, leaning into Tim’s space, “You think I’m a model?”

 

“No!” Tim stops, pushing Dick out of his face, “I mean yes. I mean you know your attractive. Not that I think you’re --” Tim slaps a hand over his mouth and groans. He feels his grin stretching to the point that it’s almost painful. “You know what, I’m just gonna stop. You’re being insufferable.”

 

Dick laughs and ruffles Tim’s hair. “I’m just messing with you kiddo.” 

 

“Anyways,” Tim says, reaching behind him he holds something out to Dick. “This is why I brought you here for.”

 

Dick reaches out slowly and grabs it. He wishes more than ever that he had his gloves on him, more so than earlier in the cold. It’s a signed copy of The Clash’s first record album. In mint condition. “This must've cost a fortune!”

 

“I’m rich.” And the way Tim replies absently is really just a rich kid kind of thing.

 

Tim takes it from him and walks over to a cabinet on the other side of the living room. Dick sees him apply a little pressure to the top and he gets a little excited when the panel lifts and reveals a record player. Tim shifts as Dick makes his way over and holds out the album.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?”

 

“Yes!” Dick’s body is thrumming with excited energy. He shake the excess energy out of his hands before grabbing the album. 

 

Slowly he slips the record out of the sleeve carefully puts that to the side. Dick hears a quiet laugh to the side and sticks his tongue out Tim. “You gonna put it on any time soon Richard?”

 

Dick huffs a laugh, “You can’t rush something like this Timmy, I’m holding history in my hands, so I’m taking a moment.” 

 

Carefully Dick lays the record down and picks up the needle. Placing it down Dick waits a moment before the music plays and pulls Tim into his side. He’s warm and solid, and Dick wants to hold on tighter, grab more of him.

 

Spinning Tim with a grip on his arm, Dick presses him against the front of his body, hears and feels a muffled shout followed by a giggle from the younger man. Before Tim can find a way to get away Dick makes a plan.

 

Because this boy is a slippery little thing.

 

“Dance with me.” Dick breathes, more of a command than a question. But Dick doesn’t want to give him the chance to say no, not when he finally has Tim so close. 

 

He grabs Tim’s hand and spins him away before quickly pulling him back and even though he doesn’t need an answer, but Tim offers one anyway. 

 

“Alright.” Tim’s voice is breathy and sweet when he talks.

 

Dick takes them both spinning around the apartment, lifting and dragging Tim along to the music. The giggles and squeals are music to Dick’s ears, making it impossible to stop grinning as he moves them.

 

Dick feels Tim’s shirt under his fingers as he grips onto him, can feel the toned body beneath. His muscles are moving to the rhythm and Dick has to stop his hands from wandering.

 

He takes a breath before lifting and swinging Tim, his hands on the younger boys hips squeezing just a bit tighter than necessary. Tim’s face lights up and he shouts in joy while holding his arms out. 

 

And more a moment, All Dick can think about is Dirty Dancing and wonders if Tim is thinking the same thing.

 

“It’s just like flying!” Tim exclaims.

 

Dick laughs and brings Tim down, places him back on his feet. “Pretty close I guess, though nothing like Batman and Robin.”

 

“Batman’s a tool.” Tim says and Dick snorts, not really expecting him to say something like that.

 

He spins Tim while the music plays on and his hands make Tim’s hips match his move for move, “I thought you loved Batman? You used to take pictures and follow them, didn’t you?”

 

“Well when you get to know the guy it makes you think differently.” Tim freezes, his hand going to his mouth.

 

Something in the detective part of his mind is pulling things together, is making connections because  _ Tim _ talking about Gotham’s premiere vigilante off-the-cuff like that? There is a niggling feeling growing in the back of his mind, pulling at something, tugging at a visage. He pushes it back, now is not the time for that.

 

Dick’s hands fall to his sides. “Timmy, you know Batman?”

 

The shut-down is inevitable, gives Dick more evidence because Tim’s face falls in neutral lines. “No?”

 

Dick’s eyes narrow in more suspicion, “Is that a question?”

 

“I don’t know Batman.”

 

“Better, but I don’t believe you Timmy, don’t lie to me.”

 

“I--” is choked, the muscles tense under his hand, someone ready to  _ run _ .

 

So Dick eases down a little, lets his thumbs make soothing circles, sobering enough to know when a little comfort is needed. He’s seen enough trauma in his line of work to recognize the signs. Soothing and low, he coos out, “come on Tim, you can tell me.”

 

Instead of calming, Tim is looking around, spooked. 

 

That look convinces the detective in Dick. Tim knows freaking Batman.

 

“No I--”

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never said anything! I’m with GCPD! I’d like to  _ thank _ the guy for, you know, potentially saving the city! I mean, that’s incredible. How long have you known?”

 

Tim shrinks a little. “Not long?”

 

Dick eyes the younger boy closely, catching how his shoulders are hunching in, and that gaze is flickering all over the room. Dick’s inner sense was tingling, setting him off just like when he’s interrogating someone with something to hide. It’s so obvious. 

 

Tim is lying to him.

 

Dick feels his heart sink, he doesn’t want to to lie to him, or feel like he has to. Instead, he decides to add the evidence to the theory and try to learn  _ more _ . He wants the full picture of who Tim Drake really is under all the masks.

 

He ruffels Tim’s hair and tries to ignore the flinch from the young CEO. “It’s alright Timmy, you don’t have to tell me. I’d rather you not say anything than lie. I imagine you’ve been told you can’t tell anyone?” Tim’s eyes are wide looking up at him. “I get it Timmy.”

 

“Dick, I’m not doing it on purpose, I swear. I-I just can’t tell you anything. I swore I wouldn’t, a long time ago, and it’s a promise I have to keep.”

 

“I know you would, buddy. It’s a pretty important secret you have there. I can’t imagine the big guy would want you saying anything.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

 

“But I gotta ask you one thing, Timmy,” Tim looks at him wearily before nodding. They both go and sit on the sofa as Dick asks. “If you know Batman, then you know Red Robin too, right?”

 

Tim’s face stays completely still other than the clench of a first, Dick would've missed it if he hadn’t looking for it, anticipating, looking for other signs. When Tim doesn’t say anything, Dick nods and goes to stand up but is stopped by a hand on his leg. Looking over at Tim, he can see a pleading edge bleeding into the indifferent stare of earlier. 

 

“It’s ok Timmy,” He says reassuringly, hoping it's getting through. “Let's talk about something else?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Tim is nodding, but his gaze is locked onto his hand that’s still on Dick’s leg. To which Dick is becoming more painfully aware of the more seconds pass. Fuck, all the kid has to do is move his hand slightly up and he’d be lightly brushing his cock.

 

Dick swallows, and the want is there, thrumming right under his skin. “You going out with anyone?” Dick groans,  _ subtle, like a fist to the freaking face. _

 

Tim laughs and Dick doesn’t really get it. Sure the question was out of the blue but is it really that strange of a question? 

 

Dick didn’t think so.

 

“Richard, do you think I’d kiss you if there was anyone else?” The way Tim says it makes Dick sound crazy for asking. 

  
  


But all Dick’s thoughts are stalled by Tim bringing up the kiss, with him so close, and the hand still on his leg, Dick can’t help but react. He just hopes to all that is holy that Tim hasn’t noticed that his dick is getting hard.

 

Dick’s vision narrows down on Tim’s lips, pink and plush, just wanting to be bitten. 

 

Dick’s mind is reminded of the sound Tim made when he did exactly that, forcing him to try and surreptitiously adjust himself in his jeans before he can notice.

 

“Well I am irresistible.” Dick grins.

 

Tim scoffs. “Irresistible my ass. It’s just a phase,  _ a phase _ .” Tim grin cuts across his face.

 

“I’m not a phase!” Dick mocks, hand grasping his shirt, just over his heart.

 

Tim giggles at Dick’s theatrics, “One huge phase!” He laughs. “From since I was eight until now but I assure you, Richard, tis but a phase!”

“What?” The word has left his mouth before he can think.

 

Again, Tim has this look on his face, a deer caught in the headlights.

 

All traces of Tim being drunk vanish. 

 

“You’ve liked me for  _ how _ long?”

 

Tim’s face sours, his eyes narrowing, all laughter from a moment ago gone.

 

Was Tim faking being drunk?

 

For how long? And how didn’t he catch it  _ before _ ?

 

“Don't be an ass about it Dick,” It feels like a lead weight has dropped on his chest at the name change. “It doesn't mean anything anyway, so you don't have to worry about it.”

 

Something is  _ there _ , something that makes things heat low in Dick’s belly. He vaguely remembers Jason telling him Timmy had been into him for  _ years _ . And just the thought makes his eyes automatically go down to Tim’s lower lip, trace the shape of that mouth with his eyes. 

 

“Why do you keep telling me I don't have to worry? Maybe I want to worry about you Timmy, I care about you so that means I worry.”

 

“What does that even  _ mean? _ ”  And the jittery air cuts off when Tim is up off the couch, pacing back and forth smoothly, walking with a rolling gate that looks oddly familiar, something sparks in Dick's peripheral, where he might have seen that stalk. ”You care? So what? You think of me like a little brother Dick. So I get that you'll worry about me in general, like my health and shit. But I'm  _ telling _ you you don't have to worry,  _ think _ , about - about my feelings towards you.  The kiss? I shouldn't have done that. I mean, can we just forget about it? ”

 

“I can't just forget, Tim.” Dick runs a hand through his hand in frustration. He wants to shake the younger man next to him. “Am I supposed to just forget about what you said? What we  _ did _ ?”

 

“Yes!” Tim's hand grips tightly from where it is on Dick's leg. Again it makes Dick pause for a moment at the strength Tim has, what he could use that strength  _ for _ “I just want it to go back to how it was, me pining after you and you being kind and oblivious about it all!”

 

“How can you expect me to just turn away when you say things like  _ that?”  _ Dick leans down, leans closer, takes in the pink in Tim’s cheeks and the strange violet flecks in his eyes, flickering down to take in Tim's mouth again.

 

_ “Please Dick.”  _ Says Tim, the plea slipping from his tongue like a prayer.

 

“I can't Timmy, I won't. I don't want to forget.”

 

“God! Why do you have to be such a saint at a time like this? Why can't you just be a bastard and leave me to wallow in pity for a bit? I just want to pretend like this never happened, that I never opened my big mouth and that I wasn't so  _ stupid _ as to kiss you.”

 

“I can't pretend Timmy.” Dick murmurs as he raises a hand and softly caresses his cheek, thumb moving over dangerously close to the corner of Tim’s mouth.

 

“ _ Why? _ ” Comes Tim's voice, strained and desperate.

 

“You mean too much to me Timmy. I finally figured something out about us and I want to give it a chance.  _ A real chance _ . For that to happen, though, you have to stop running away.” Dick puts a finger to Tim's lips when he sees him rearing up to protest. “Me too, I have to stop making excuses. I have for a long time, and if you let me Timmy, I’ll be here for you. And...and if,” Dick’s tone drops low, eyes going half-mast, “if you want to kiss me again,  _ Tim _ , if you let me kiss you, I’m not going to push you away this time. I’m going to be there as more than as a  _ friend, _ I’m going to be there as someone that wants to hold you, to be with you, to be your partner.”

 

And because Dick is just that fed up with the duck-and-dodge, because Tim is staring up at him gaping, his blue-violet eyes big and full of  _ awe _ that Detective Grayson is literally a man  _ lost _ to do anything more but lean in closer, reach out to palm the side of Tim’s face, tilt him up for it.

 

“Tell me, Tim,” is hoarse with old wants and newly discovered  _ needs _ , “tell me you want this. Tell me you want  _ me _ .” 

 

He thinks it might have been the low noise, the half-groan, half-gasp, that was really the nail in his coffin because he’s moving, bending down slightly, using his other hand to palm the indent of Tim’s hip to hold him still.

 

Unlike last time, the heat pooling in his belly, and the taste of Tim is something so freaking addicting, Dick is literally holding on  _ tight _ , terrified to ease up his grip, to let Timmy  _ go _ .

 

His lips are as sweet as he remembers, plump and warm against his. Dick can feel Tim’s lashes brushing against his cheeks.

 

The weight his belly gets heavier when Tim maneuvers himself into Dick’s lap, his arms coming to rest around his shoulders. His form is feather light against him, he’s caged him, but barely any on Tim is touching him, there seems to he a sliver of space between where they should be connected.

 

He looks up at Tim, and his pupils are blown wide only a thin ring of blue left, his now red bottom lip caught between his teeth. Tim’s stare is intense as he stares down at him, Dick wets his lips and watches as Tim’s eyes follow the motion of his tongue.

 

Dick, about to close the last bit of space separating them stops, Tim quickly grinds their crotches together drawing desperate moans from the both of them before he pulls away again. It takes Dick great effort not to just force him, press Tim against him, feel his body against the young CEO. But Dick is going to let Tim take control on this, even if it’s killing him.

“Dick, I need you to be sure about this, I don’t know what I’ll do if you regret this…” Tim whispers.

 

Throwing caution to wind Dick grinds up against Tim, pushing his erection against him, he bites back a groan and listens to Tim’s startelled moan, “You feel that Timmy? That’s how much I want you right now. I just want to fling you over my shoulder, take you to your bed and have my way with you.” Tim’s eyes are wide, surprise evident on his face, he actually thought Dick didn’t want this. “But this is for you Timmers, all for you, I want you to have me in any way that you want.”

 

Tim is suddenly all over him, his touch fervent, their bodies pressed against each other wherever possible in this position. Dick has to keep himself from bucking when Tim’s hands brush over sensitive spots on his side. 

 

His lips are hungry and crushing when they come to kiss Dick. Warm and firm, all softness from earlier gone, replaced with need and want. Coaxing Dick to follow him when he pulls away the slightest bit, a true sirens song.

 

“I want you.” Says Tim, his voice deep and rich against his lips, sending shivers down his back. The words gripping Dick’s soul and holding him there. 

 

Dick nods against his lips, digging his fingers into Tim’s covered hips, “I want you baby.”

 

Releasing his death grip, Dick slides his hands around the front of Tim’s pants, kissing the fuck out of the guy as a distraction, he just needs to feel some intimate skin in his palms, have Tim withering above him. 

 

Quickly releasing the button on his pants, and the gasp against his mouth is like music to his ears, hands come to rest in his hair and neck, tight with tension. Dick cannot wait for him to be soft and pliable under his hands, letting Dick pleasure him, letting him shower him in love.

 

Dick slowly puts his hand in Tim’s pants, teasing the sensitive skin above his cock, drawing soft noises form the smaller man, his hips grinding, trying and failing to get Dick’s hand to go where he wants. “ _ Dick. _ ” He whines.

 

“Tell me what you want baby, Im here for you, you just gotta tell me what you want.” Dick says, moving his other hand around to grab and massage Tim’s ass, its firm under his hands and Dick’s mouth waters. 

 

“I -  _ Dick _ !” His erection throbs, the sounds of Tim’s desperate pleas going straight to his cock. 

 

Dick stops all movement and pulls away from Tim’s lips, looking up into Tim’s blown out eyes. “Come on Tim, use your words, otherwise I won’t know what you want.”

 

Tim worries his lip a little and Dick has a moment of worry that maybe he’s gone to far, pushed to much, asked for more than Tim is comfortable in doing. It’s not everyone’s thing to talk during sex.

 

But it's definitely Dick’s thing. He loves to talk. He can do it for the both of them.

 

“Touch me.” Comes Tim’s voice. His cheeks blazing red and his eyes downcast.

 

The warmth in his belly intensifies.

 

Dick pushes a little more. “Where Timmy? Where do you want me to touch you?”

 

He watches the muscles in Tim’s throat work as he swallows, Tim’s eyes scrunching shut, “My - My cock, Dick, I want you to touch my cock.”

 

“That’s it Timmy.” He reaches further into Tim’s pants and palms his cock as much as he can from this position and Tim’s tight jeans. “So good Tim.”

 

The whine he gets in return is a thing of beauty, watching his mouth drop slightly at the feeling of Dick touching him. He wants more, he wants Tim to beg for him to do  _ more _ . But that can wait for another time, later down the road when Tim is more comfortable. 

 

So he wraps his hand around the younger mans cock, listening to Tim’s soft gasps, his fingers clutching Dick’s hair to the point that it’s almost painful, but mostly pleasant. Using his other hand Dick grabs the back of Tim’s pants and pulls at them along with the boxers. 

 

Tim lifts his hips a little, to give Dick a better angle to pull the garments down and over his ass freeing his hand and Tim’s length, leaving them just under the swell of his cheeks. Dick lets go and moves his hand back to Tim’s ass and gives it a squeeze, while wrapping his hand around Tim’s erection. 

 

He moves in to lick into Tim’s mouth, having him pant and moan into his mouth as he moves his hand, Tim’s eyes are shut tight and Dick wants to see the expression there. Giving a sharp twist and pull, he thumbs at the bundle of nerves just under the head of Tim’s cock, causing the younger man's eyes to snap open and back bend in pleasure.

 

Dick’s breath catches at the wonderful image Tim is making. 

 

All for him.

 

Taking his time, Dick licks more into his mouth, craving the wonderful, addicting taste that was uniquely Tim. Gathering more drawn out moans when he moves his tongue over sensitive areas in his mouth. 

 

He can feel Tim getting a little inpatient, his tongue battling against him, fighting for dominance. 

 

Tim is taking his hands away and leaning back, putting more space between them than Dick is comfortable with, he wants him close. 

 

Tim grabs his both of his wrists and stops him from touching, pulling them away, the grip is tight, powerful, and Tim brings them above Dick’s head, he tests the strength of the hold and is surprised when he can’t move, not an inch. His heart speeds up at the suggestion. Something he never thought of before this moment, but a part of Dick’s brain thinks about Tim pinning him down and using him, making him come, possibly untouching. 

 

Dick swallows around the thick arousal in his throat. “Dick…” Tim breaths out, his breath ghosting over his sensitive lips. He cannot take his eyes off the visage Tim is making. All flush and wanting, breath quick little pants as he tries and fails to correl is arousal, dick hard and straining from Dick’s touch, the head weeping precome.

 

Dick’s mouth waters at the phantom feel of a cock on his tongue. His gaze now firmly locked onto Tim’s cock.

 

Though this is his first time with another man, there was no hesitation on his part. He wants everything Tim is willing to give. 

 

_ Everything. _

 

Dick tries to free his wrists but is stopped by a tut from Tim. Snapping his gaze up, he sees a vaguely familiar smirk on his face, he cannot quite remember where he’s seen it before though. 

 

His face has a knowing look, as though he can read Dick’s thoughts, know what he was thinking.

 

“Richard…” Tim says, his voice slightly strained.  

 

“I want it, too,” Dick answers the unnecessary question, “I want to be with you, I want to touch you like this. I want to know how you taste and how you sound and how you  _ move _ . I want it so much.”

 

Dick is almost swallowing his tongue at how dark blue Tim’s eyes have gone, it’s amazing how much his words have an effect on him. It makes his heart throb. 

 

“You sure?” Tim’s tone is low and dark, sending pleasure straight to his cock, there's an edge of a growl. “If you want me, then you’re going to get me.”

 

“I  _ like _ that, Tim. Why don’t you show me the rest of your place, like maybe the bedroom, and help me get out of this uncomfortable tie.”

 

Dick gets about a second before Tim lunges and takes him down to the couch, taking his mouth hard and fast, palming the side of his neck to hold him still for it.

 

Dick just arches up into him, tries to get a hand down between them to palm Tim’s hard erection and groan into his mouth. 

 

He doesn’t get enough,  _ near enough _ , before Tim is tearing his mouth away, straightening up with glittering eyes full of things like  _ heat _ and  _ want _ and  _ need _ . Even if Tim is shorter and younger, Dick shivers when those hands pull him up to his feet easily, when they palm him ass and lift him up against the front of Tim’s body.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Bedroom,” is in that low, growling tone, “I’m going to rip your clothes off and fuck you until you faint.”

 

Dick’s breath catches with the ease of which Tim strides across the room with his weight held against him, pulling him closer. Dick moans as he licks a long line up his jugular and bites down, giving a pleasant throb.

 

His breath wooshes out of him as he’s dropped on the bed, Tim hasn’t even bothered to kick the door shut behind them, to busy getting on with his self imposed task of stripping Dick of his work clothes. 

 

The look in those violet eyes is almost feral in their intensity as they stare down at him. Dick fights the urge to cover himself under that gaze.

 

Tim is leaning down to kiss his newly uncovered abdomen, slowly making his way up. The only sound Dick can hear is his heart pound in his chest.

 

With finesse Dick didn’t know Tim possessed, he is thoroughly pinned to the bed by his hips as Tim maps pit every inch of his skin with his mouth and tongue. Dick feels his muscles tense and jump at the feel.

 

Dick cannot stop the broken moans from leaving when Tim bites down on sensitive areas, without thought he buries his fingers into his hair and Tim takes that as permission to bite just that bit harder and Dick flexes and bends as Tim  _ takes. _

 

Tim pulls his mouth away and Dick takes a moment to just calm himself for a moment but that is brought short by Tim pulling him up. His hands moving under the shirt to push it off his shoulders his hands slightly cold against his own warmed skin. 

 

Tim is tilting Dick’s head up, taking his mouth in a languid kiss as he goes for the Tie.

 

There’s a flash of Tim doing something to the side, but Dick’s mind is too sluggish to follow the movement, but his tie is gone and his chest is completely bare. 

 

“Tim... _ Timmy! _ ” 

 

Dick calls out helplessly, shuddering, aching up into the touch, trying helplessly to grip on to Tim's shirt, but the younger man keeps moving further down his body.

 

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Comes Tim’s voice, low and rough as he keeps finding how spots on his body that Dick never even knew about before, Tim gives an edge of teeth right on his chest, making a strangled noise he’d never  _ heard _ before come out of his own mouth.

 

He slides a hand down to palm the hard erection pressing into his thigh, gives a brief squeeze before he starts working Dick up, winding them both even tighter.

 

It’s a tap to the hip, a tug at the waistband, and Dick is arching up so Tim can get his pants and boxers off, biting down on his lip at the slow touch all the way down his thighs. 

 

Lying back against the cool sheets, his skin warm with the touch, and the pressure in his belly winding tighter, his cock hard against his belly, Dick looks up at Tim’s hooded eyes, moans low at the intense focus, at the slow, sweeping glance all over his body.

 

Tim easily fits his hand under the bend of Dick’s knees and  _ pulls _ him closer to the edge of the bed, drops to a knee and runs his mouth over the sweet curve of hip, making Dick arch and cry out.

 

“Tim! Ah,  _ ah _ , I want-- I  _ want _ \--” His voice comes out broken and for a moment Dick feels a slight embarrassment for it.

 

Tim’s eyes are dark and hooded as he locks eyes with Dick over his pelvis, “You  _ want _ to lay there and let me touch you.” He strokes his hands up and down Dick’s legs in a comforting gesture. 

 

“ _ Not just that _ .” Dick bites out, he needs Tim to know what it is that he wants, what he  _ needs _ right now. 

 

And it’s that pretty pink mouth around his cock.

 

Tim grins, all knowing and Dick fists his hands in his hair and pulls a little, trying to wipe that smirk off his face. 

 

Dick watches focuses on Tim licking his lips, as the shorter man looks down at his cock, as though it’s an answer to all his prayers. His chest tightening at the focus he has on him. 

 

Tim’s mouth opens and he descends onto Dick. Taking in the head of his cock, Dick’s body strains under the sensation of Tim’s hot wet mouth on him, his hips rising from the bed putting pressure on Tim’s slim shoulders.

 

Dick whimpers as Tim uses the tip of his tongue to tease the bungle of nerves there. His hands gripping Dick’s thighs and he knows that in the morning there will be bruises. 

 

He lays there letting nosies escape him of their own will as Tim teases him, works him higher and makes more heat pool in his belly. Tim works him into his mouth and down his throat and Dick has a wild moment to think about Tim’s non existent gag reflex.

 

His hot mouth working him up, drawing out noises he hasn’t made in a while, his balls tightening, signaling how close he is. “Ah, Timmy, you gotta -- You gotta stop that.”

 

Tim hums on his length, taking him impossibly deeper and he is so close that he has to push the shorter man back and off his erection. He comes away with a pop and Dick watched as Tim quickly leans back in and gives a lick to the tip, gathering the precome there and his toes curl at the sight. 

 

Fuck, that was close. 

 

He takes a moment to just pant as Tim soothingly rubs his legs. 

 

“Fuck Timmy, I don’t want to come yet.” He says between pants and Tim lets his legs down and crawls up over him.

 

Tim’s mouth is red and swollen from being stretched around his cock. It’s a good look on him, Dick decides,  _ a real good look. _

 

Grabbing onto his hips Dick pulls him closer, grinding their throbbing erections together, the wetness from his own making the slide nice and easy. 

 

He rolls them both, hovering over Tim. Caging him, his hair is splayed out on the sheets, his skin flushed and his eyes wide and violet. 

 

“What do you want me to do Timmy?”

 

And the man below him is very different from the one a few seconds ago just gave him a spectacular blowjob. This one is shy and avoiding eye contact. 

 

It’s cute.

 

Dick nuges his hip with his knee, letting him know that he’s waiting for an answer.

 

“I--I” Tim tries, and Dick leans down and licks a stripe on Tim’s neck. Sneaks his hands under Tims shirt and starts to lift.

 

“How about we get you nice and naked first?” He asks, already pulling the top. Tim leans up just enough for him to get the top free and over his head before falling back, his arms coming up to cover his chest.

 

Dick pauses at the sight before him, all lean muscle and pale skin, beautiful like he imagined. What he didn’t expect though was all the scars…

 

They were littered all over his body, some large and rather worrying others were small and barely visible, showing their age. One though, caught his attention, on his arm was a fresh wound, and from being in the force Dick new what would cause that, a bullet. 

 

Dick felt something click inside his head. A bunch of miscellaneous information coming together and forming a solid idea.

 

All the time away, the new vigilante, the strength,  _ there scars _ . This was the Red Hood. 

 

Timmy was the  _ fucking _ Red Hood. 

 

Dick felt his mind spiralling, if Tim was the Red Hood, then that means that Tim was Robin, little Robbie.

 

Fuck, how had he not known?

 

It was all there, in his face!

 

Great fucking detective he was.

 

Dread was crawling up his throat the more he thought about it. His conversation with Red Robin resurfacing, telling him that Robin had died and become the Red Hood. 

 

_ Timmy had died. _

 

He’s so stuck in his thoughts that when two hands come up to cup his face he flinches slightly, forgetting that Tim was there and what it was they were currently doing. Looking into Tim’s eyes he sees concern and uncertainty there, “You ok Dick?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He says, trying to sound assuring. 

 

“You sure? We can stop Dick, if you want? I know you --”

 

“No!” Dick shouts, stopping Tim from going on. “I want this. I want you. Sorry Timmy, I just got caught up in my head for a moment.”

 

Tim looks unsure and ready to bolt, Dick leans down and steals a kiss from those swollen lips, silencing anything else Tim was going to say.

 

“Now Timmy, I hope you’re prepared.” He grins. 

__________

 

The morning comes sooner than Dick or Tim want. Light leaking in from the cracks in the curtains. Dick is wrapped around Tim, his front pressed to his back, the younger mans warmth seeping into his skin. 

 

Tim humms, letting Dick know that he’s awake.

 

And Dick takes this as his moment.

 

Dick kisses his back, nice and soft, runs a had up and down Tim’s hip and says gently, "now do you want to tell me about your scars, baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Wintersnight for helping me out!
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are super appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> http://poison-basil.tumblr.com/ - My Tumblr if you wanna see my art and work there! <3


	5. Trust me (just a little)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim spills the beans.

Tension in Tim’s back tightens like a bow string and Dick prepares himself for him to try and deflect the conversation, move it onto something else, try to distract him. The scars move and shift across the tightening muscles, new ones catching his eye as Tim turns. 

His gaze is dark and heavy, but completely different from earlier, no longer is there the hint of lust, now it’s just a stare of someone with a heavy burden on their shoulders. Someone who has long given up on people and lets the weight of the world bury them. 

Dick’s seen this look a couple times, at the precinct there are officers with the same daming look. Who no longer see the goodness in the world and only Gotham’s gritty underbelly. From working impossible cases with harrowing circumstances.

A sigh is dragged between the younger man's lips. He flops over onto his back and looks up at Dick, his face entirely blank, but his eyes moving rapidly and Dick can only wonder what's going on inside his mind right now.

Dick still has a hollow feeling in his chest from the stuff he’s now figured out about Tim. 

That he died. 

Dick slowly places a hand on Tim’s arm and squeezes, taking a moment just to feel that he’s real.

He can’t fathom how it happened, apparently something magical according to Red Robin. Something powerful. It was something that he would have to ask, but right now, he needed Tim to come out and say it to him, let him in a little, so Dick could be there for him.

“Dick… It’s not that I don’t want to tell you… I just don’t know how…” Tim says, his voice quite. 

Dick’s grip tightens and he hopes that it comes across reassuring and not like a threat. “I don’t want you to lie to me Tim. I won’t force you to tell me anything but please don't treat me like an idiot. I think I deserve more than that.”

Silence stretches between them for a moment, neither of them saying anything and just looking each other. Tim’s lashes fluttering as he blinks, eyes flickering in thought.

“Tell me what you know,” Tim says, breaking the quiet. He leans up on his elbows. “And I’ll fill in the blanks where I can.” 

Dick releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. This is going to be harder than Dick thought. He doesn’t know how much Tim is willing to tell him and though he said he’d fill in the blanks, that doesn’t mean he won’t leave things out. 

But at least he is willing to talk, thats the main thing right now.

“You’re the Red Hood.” This is no time for subtlety. Tim has always been good at talking around discussions. 

Tim’s face doesn’t change at the mention of his identity. Not a twitch. Dick has to give it to him that that's pretty impressive.

He nods slow, “Yes.” He doesn’t add anything else and Dick takes it that this is how it’s going to play out for now. Dick laying down what he knows and Tim comfiming.

“You got that graze on your arm from when you protected me, in that shoot out outside the coffee shop.” He begins, his gaze lingering on the wound for a moment before drifting back to Tim’s face.

Tim brings a hand up to the graze and nods.

“You were the Robin that hung around with me while I patrolled at night.” Dick says and cannot help but wonder at the young man beside him, with pale pink scars littering his delicate white skin. Showing that there is so much more that Dick doesn’t know. 

He carries on before Tim does anything, “You know Batman because you were Robin.” It hurts and Dick feels like he’s looking at a stranger. Who is this man? Was the Tim he knew really? Or just another facade.

Tim and Robin were completely different,if Dick hadn’t of found out from Red Robin just who the Red hood was before, Dick never would of pegged that Tim and Robin were two in the same. 

Tim was quiet and careful about everything that he did. Always sticking to the sidelines, never making a fuss. Robin was loud, brash, life of the night, always cracking jokes and telling terrible one liners. Two very different people. 

And here was the Tim. The Red fucking Hood. Another face that Dick didn’t recognise but at the same time was closer to the Tim that he knew. 

Tim’s mouth tightened at the corner. “That’s right.”

Dick can feel the frustration burning in his gut, he wants more than yes’s and no’s. But for now he will take what he can get. 

“You own the theater that Bruce Wayne’s parents last visited. You were Bruce Wayne’s ward. You were the second Robin. Meaning there was a first, someone that came before you.” Dick mulls it over in his head for a second and it’s like smacking into a wall. It made so much more sense now. All of it. “Red Robin was the original Robin, partner to Batman. Jason fucking Todd was the original Robin right?” Dick can hear the hysteric tone in his own voice. “Batman is The Bruce Wayne, right?” Dick asks. 

And this time he waits Tim out, he needs more than a nod. He needs to hear the words come from his mouth. 

“Yes Dick,” Tim begins, he shifts to sit up against the headboard. “You’ve got it, Jason was the first Robin and Bruce is Batman. You have to swear Dick, that you won’t tell anyone else.” He’s bringing his knees up to his chest and Dick sees the tension tightening Tim’s muscles as he speaks.

“You know I wouldn’t do that Timmy.”

“I know,” He sighs. “It’s just been so long and the thought of trusting an-- an-- an outsider--” He cuts off for a moment taking a deep breath and Dick feels his chest constrict at the words, but he lets Tim have his moment. He doesn’t want to interrupt, not while Tim is willing to talk, no matter how much it hurts.

“I trust you with my life Dick, my secrets. But there are some secrets that aren’t just mine to share. You have to understand that. You figured out who I am and by association who Jason and Bruce are and that’s dangerous, for us and for you! I haven’t told anyone outside of the hero circle knows who I am, other than you that is. It's been ingrained into me from the start that no one is allowed to know. Bruce for all his teaching and preaching about keeping quiet about who we are, has let slip who he is, even to rather questionable people. But I wouldn’t be able to handle it. If something were to happen to you? Because I was selfish and wanted you to know? That-- that would ruin me.” Tim whispers the last bit is staring down at his hands, his gaze blank and eyes wide. 

Dick reaches over and grips one of Tim’s hands when he sees Tim’s bottom lip tremble slightly. 

Tim looks up at him and Dick can see the beginning of tears in his eyes. He can’t resist pulling the smaller man into his arms. Holding him close and tight against him, he can feel shudders running though his small frame as he suppresses his tears. Dick runs a hand through his too long hair and brushes light kisses to the top of Tim’s head. 

“It’s ok Timmers, I’m here, I’m here.” He coo’s lightly and whispers soothing words into the young CEO’s hair, waiting for him to collect himself. He never thought that Tim would’ve thought about him to that extent. All the weight he has been carrying around because of the Bat and his rules. 

Dick mentally makes himself a note that the next time he sees Batman to give him a piece of his mind for letting Tim go on like this and not helping. He’s supposed to be the world’s greatest detective right? How could he not see that Tim is suffering?

Tim wiggles in his arms and Dick loosens his hold slightly so that he can lean up on his elbows, when his face comes into view his eyes are red and slightly puffy and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth.

“You ok?” Dick asks, keeping his voice soft.

Tim nods and rolls over, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to word vomit all over you like that.” He says looking over his shoulder.

“No worries, in fact, I kinda like it.” Dick announces, he gets out of the bed and makes his way around to where Tim is sitting and smiles down at him, it grows wider at the look of confusion clouding Tim’s face. “That you can confide in me like that, that you don’t worry about what you’re about to say. Not the crying. But I’ll never say no to cuddles Timbo.”

Tim is laughing and Dick goes to pull on his clothes that are scattered all over, throwing Tim his stuff. “You’re aren’t an outside Dick.” Tim suddenly says as he pulls a top over his head. “And now that I’m back and you’ve figured out about the Red Hood, you better believe I’ll be around more.”

As soon as Dick pulls his pants up he rushes Tim and hugs him. “Thank God.” He breathes. “I had this horrible feeling that you were going to disappear on me again. I was going to use the Bat Signal on top on the GCPD to get the Bat to tell me where you were. You’re gonna tell him right?” Dick says, pulling away slightly to look Tim in the eye. “You’re going to let him know I know? I don’t want to have to hide from the Batman. I don’t think I’d do a very good job.” 

Tim’s got a sly grin on his face. His eyes almost twinkelling in amusement. Dick feels his junk start to stir a little at that smile and the hidden promises behind it. “Don’t worry, I’ll let the big man know. He won’t be happy but he’ll just have to deal.”

“He isn’t just going ambush me right? I’ve heard stories man.” He jokes. But Tim’s just silent and Dick feels dread fill his stomach. “Timmy?”

“He might.” Tim say’s with a look of sympathy. 

Dick groans, damn he hadn’t thought about having to deal with Batman. From what he’d heard from those unfortunate enough to meet him it was terrifying, whether you were a criminal or someone he was trying to help.

Dick looks at the time, “Do you have work today?” 

“Shoot!” Tim shouts, stratelling Dick. “I have to be in early today! I have a RnD project to look over. Fuck.” He curses, he runs over to his closet and starts rummaging around.

Dick feels sadness seep into his bones. All hope that he could some extra time with Tim vanishing as he watches him rush around getting ready. 

Dick has the day off, so he’ll be at home, alone. 

Trying to shrug off the heavy feeling Dick collets the rest of his gear that he left lying around. “You want coffee before you go?.”He asks and Tim gives him a quick yes before disappearing into the bathroom.

He hears the shower turn on as he pops on the coffee maker. 

Taking a moment while it does its thing Dick takes a wonder about the room. Looking at the books, dvd’s and albums Tim’s put on display. The record they were dancing to is still out so Dick pick’s it up and puts it back into the sleeve before setting it down on the side.

He would try putting it away but from what he can see there is no rhyme or reason as to how anything is put away, but he isn’t going to risk messing up Tim’s system.

He remembers once, back when they were younger and Tim would invite him to Drake manor once in a while, when his parents were abroad. He was looking through Tim’s dvd collection in the rec room and as he was putting them away. Tim had ran over to him and snatched the dvd’s right from his hands and informed him that he was doing it “all wrong”. Dick didn’t know that putting them in alphabetical order was such a crime, but from then on Dick wasn’t aloud to sort or put anything anywhere without Tim watching him carefully.

Dick’s still laughing at the image of Tim in all his tiny fury when the coffee maker beeps. He pours to cups and sits at the table and waits for Tim.

He’s halfway through his when he hears the shower shut off and couple of minutes later Tim comes out of the bedroom with wet hair and wearing a fitted suit that makes Dick just want to mess him up. He grips his cup a little tighter than necessary to keep from reaching out and untucking Tim’s shirt. 

“Here.” He says, lifting the other cup upto Tim who takes it gratefully. 

He’s inhaling it like someone’ll take it from him at any moment. “Thank you.” Tim sighs, shoulders sagging in pleasure. 

Dick finishes his drink and puts his cup in the sink. “Are you going to be leaving soon?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I’m going to finish this and head off, you want a lift home?” Tim asks. 

Dick smiles and wraps a hand around Tim’s back. “That--” He breaks off momentarily to kiss those beautiful lips. “Would be fantastic.” 

Tim grins up at him and quickly finishes his coffee. “Let's get going then handsome.” Tim grabs his keys and heads for the door. 

Dick can’t keep the grin off his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little trouble with this chapter, hope its ok!
> 
> Thank you for Comments and Kudos! <3


	6. Boy Named Robin

A scream rips it way out of Dick’s mouth when a hand lands on his shoulder while he’s pouring his two am cereal. Another hand quickly silences him by covering his mouth. He drops the box in surprise, the contents scattering across the tiles. The intruders grip on his shoulder is harsh, nearing painful.

Dick tries to twist to see who’s there, but the grip the figure has on him is too tight and rigid for him to move. He berates himself mentally for not knowing someone was in his apartment.

“I’m going to let you go. If you try to run? There will be consequences.” When Dick doesn’t do anything the assailant shakes him sharply. “Do you understand?”

Dick releases a harsh breath through his nose and nods. He wants so badly to just run into the living room and grab his side arm, something to put a barrier between him and this man.

This intruder.

The hands retreat and Dick spins to look at who’s behind him. Taking a step back Dick presses himself up against the counter, accidently rattling the bowl and sending the spoon to the floor with a clatter.

“Ba--” Dick chokes on his surprise. “Batman.”

He’s barely visible in the dark and Batman swipes his cape around him pulling the shadows of Dick’s apartment around himself like a shroud. It’s unnecessary, Dick thinks but from what Dick’s heard from Gordon theatrics like theses are apart of the Batmans MO.

“Detective Grayson.” The statement is simple, short and Dick doesn’t know what to do with that. Dick has several guesses as to why he’s here, Tim being the main one. He knew it was coming. Though he thought it would happen in the middle of patrol or perhaps a couple weeks ago when Tim had let Dick know that Batman had been informed. 

He just hopes that he doesn’t get hung out the window by his leg as Batman asks him questions. He’s heard the stories. It’s not pleasant.

Dick nods, hoping thats all Batman needs to carry on.

Apparently it is. “I’ve heard that you know something that you shouldn’t.” His shadowy bulk looming over him.

“I know a lot of things that I shouldn’t, like what porn Black Mask watches.” Dick bite his tongue as soon as the words leave his mouth. What was wrong with him, sassing the Batman. Letting him know that he knows what porn Black Mask likes.

Of all the! Anything else would of been better! Now he just sounds like a freaking weirdo.

There’s no doubt that no matter how this goes down now, Tim is going to find out what Dick just said and lord it over him.

There will be no mercy.

Batman just looks at him, mouth frowning. Talking to Batman definitely feels different to talking to Red Robin or Hood. They like to joke, fling around quips like nobody's business, constant in the noise. The uneasiness that settles over his apartment is unwelcome.

The silence is stifling and Dick feels his leg start to bounce but quickly stops, hoping that the vigilante didn’t notice. Dick doesn’t want to let him know how much this is getting to him and stressing him out.

“I need to know that my people are safe.” Batman growls.

Dick holds up his hands, “I don’t know what you mean, I don’t know anything.” He tries.

Batman growls at him and Dick knows that if he didn’t know that Batman was going to turn up and threaten him at some point he would be in a puddle of tears from that sound and offering up his soul for forgiveness.

“I might know something…” He says, his voice coming out a lot weaker and less confident than he intended.

Batman takes a step closer crowding Dick further back and along the counter. “What do you know?” He snarls.

“About Tim.” He says. Dick retreats further along the counter as Batman comes towards him. “A--About Jason.”

“What about them?”

“That Timmy’s the Red Hood and that he used to be Robin, that Jason was the first Robin and now Red Robin…” Dick takes a deep breath and raises his hands to cover his face while screwing his eyes shut before continuing. “That… Bruce Wayne is the Batman.”

When nothing happens Dick slowly opens his eyes, but keeps his hands raised, just in case Batman wanted Dick to see his justice be delivered.

Dick slowly lowers his hands and stares dumbly at the man in front of him. While Dick had closed his eyes Batm- no Burce freaking Wayne had pulled down his cowl.

Knowing how was under the mask and seeing it be brought to like in front of him were two completely different things.

Bruce looked worn and old a complete flip to the guy that parades around parties with women on each arm and a dopey smile on his face. This man looks in need of a strong drink.

“I know that Tim talked to you Richard. He said you’d figured it out yourself.” Bruce’s voice is gruff. He goes and takes a seat on the sofa, Dick follows and sits in the nearby chair pushing the spare pillows out of the way.

“Yeah, only recently though, never would of pegged ol’ Brucie for being the Batman you know? But seeing Tim after so long and Red Hood showing it. Somethings just clicked for me.” Dick rubs the back of neck. “Pretty embarrassing to be honest, I’m a Detective and I had clues left, right and centre and it wasn’t until it was literally in front of me that I put two and two together.”

Bruce’s eyebrows raise incredulously, “Richard you weren’t supposed to figure it out.”

“I know but--”

He’s cut off a raised gauntlet. “I just need you to promise me something. I could easily have your memories manipulated, remove the knowledge of our identities from you. But there is no guarantee that you would not find out again and if too much information is taken, you could become someone else entirely and I do not wish to erase Richard Grayson. I don’t believe Timothy would forgive me. So I would like your word that you will not let anyone else know what you know, that the information does not leave this room.”

Dick’s insides quiver with the knowledge that he’s under this man’s thumb. That he could have lost his memories of Tim, of their nights together.

Shudders at the phantom loss.

“I won’t say anything, I swear. I wouldn’t risk hurting Tim like that.” Dick says, Bruce gives him a firm nod.

Bruce raises from the sofa and prepares to make his way out and Dick calls out to him as he pulls the cowl back on.

“Just one thing? I know it's not my place to ask but… Why Robin? Why are your sidekicks called that?” Dick’s heart thunders in his chest.

He’s been wondering about it since he first learnt of the boy wonder. The named called to him in ways he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.

There is a long silence as The Bat just stares at him, unmoving and Dick prepares himself for him to just leave without an answer.

Bruce pulls a grapple from his belt and opens the window. “There was once a young boy who loved to fly, he wore bright colours and went by the name Robin. I thought it fitting that the boy who flies by my side, my light in the dark, be named after such a person.”

Struck dumb, Dick watches as Batman exits his window to the fire escape.

Bruce named Robin after him?

He knew there was a chance but the hope was almost crushing to the point that he had to let it go, though there aren’t many kids brave (stupid) enough to go around Gotham in colourful leotards calling themselves Robin.

But to know that Bruce had honoured him? His parents? Tears burned in his eyes as he tried to foolishly stop them from flowing. He remembers his parents faces as Bruce Wayne introduced himself that fateful night. Introducing Dick as their Little Robin.

Dick laughs to himself as he remembers. At the time he had been totally embarrassed to be called that by his Mom and Dad, telling them to knock it off and stop calling him that. Red in the face while looking up into the face of a younger Bruce Wayne.

Sniffling, he wipes his nose, what he wouldn’t give to hear his Mother’s sweet caring voice once again calling him to dinner, or his Father calling him in from playing with Zitka.

One of the highlights to that tragic day was meeting small shy Tim. Looking so out of place in his little suit, with his disinterested parents. His face was so pale and tiny, his eyes big and blue, truly striking with the wonder in them as he looked at excitement going on around him.

Dick remembers the trembling in Tim’s voice as he asked him questions. The tense stance he took when Jack or Janet placed a hand on him, made Dick want to lash out and pull him away, he barely knew the kid but he looked so uncomfortable.

Dick had taken him to the side and asked him if everything was ok at home as quietly as possible. Barely able to talk, Tim had stuttered his way through an apology. It was heartbreaking.

That was when he promised to do the quadruple somersault for him.

Tim had lit up like a Christmas tree, a grin on his face as he thanked Dick like he’d just handed him something precious.

Dick rubs his face and gets up, his bones and muscles ache as he stretches.

He grabs his phone on the way to his room, cereal forgotten.

He wants to talk to Tim.


	7. Paralysed

Dick was worried after the call rang out for the fifth time. He’d called Tim because he wanted to talk about what had just happened, with Bruce just showing up in his apartment. Now he wants Tim to answer the phone just so he knows he’s ok, if he was busy there was usually an automated message that would come through and his phone couldn’t be off, since he wasn’t going straight to voicemail.

It was how four in the morning. He’d left some time between calls incase it was a bad time for Red Hood to pick up the phone. But nothing, nada, had gone through.

He knew he shouldn’t worry, that Tim could look after himself. 

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Telling him something wasn’t right.

Dick, so consumed in his internal worry almost didn’t hear the dull thump against recently closed window. He stares blankly for a moment before rushing over to the window. He looks out to see nothing but darkness of the early morning.

Taking a chance Dick opens the window and hears a quiet groan from below the window ledge. Looking down Dick sees Hood laid out on the fire escape hands clutching his side, blood seeping into his clothes.

“Fuck.” He breaths, climbing out of his window and crouching down next to the young vigilante. “You alright there Hood?” 

Tim just groans back, his face twisted in pain. Dick quickly lifts him not wanting to waste time, he tries to be careful of any other wounds that he might have and carries Tim into the apartment and straight to the bedroom before laying him down. Silently glad he’d tidied his room recently.

Dick could hear the wheezing of Tim’s breath as he struggled with the pain.

Moving as quickly as possible he grabs the small first aid kit from the bathroom and brings it back to the bedroom with some towels that he’s grabbed on the way.

Tim is in the same position that he’d been left in. He hands shaking with effort to stay on his open side. 

It’s time to get to work. 

Tim lets out a pained whimper and Dick soothes back his damp, sweat soaked hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. “It’s ok Timmy. I’m going to look after you, but you’ve got to listen to me and help me when you can, ok?” He gets a weak nod back in return and Dick gets to it.

“I know this is going to hurt, but I need get the jacket off. I’m pretty sure the shirt is a lost cause so I’m just going to cut that.” Tim’s face pulls into a grimace as Dick removes the jacket as quick as he can. He helps Tim lie back down and grabs the scissors. 

The wound on his side is deep and long, but the bleeding seems to have mostly stopped. 

When Tim isn’t in so much pain Dick’ll ask him what had happened. But for how he’ll settle with just knowing that Tim is here. He has to push away the creeping despair that he could of lost Tim tonight.

Dick tries to think of the positives. Tim is here. With him. And not too hurt, he can manage this. 

“You want something for the pain Tim?” He asks, Tim shakes his head so vigorously Dick becomes concerned that he might hurt himself. “Ok, ok…” Dick says, pulling the stuff he needs from the kit. “I know you’re brave Timmy, but this is going to hurt.” 

Tim gives him a curt nod and scrunches his eyes closed. Limbs now oddly limp at his sides. 

Must be something to do with his training Dick thinks, like the crazy alertness when asleep thing.

Taking a deep breath Dick sets to work.

About twenty minutes later Dick has finished bandaging up Tim and packing away the supplies.

Thankfully everything had gone well. Not of the stiches had slipped. 

Tim had barely moved, his only sign of life was his breathing. It was worrying a little that when Dick was sliding the needle through his skin there wasn’t a flinch or even a peep from Tim. 

He must have succumbed to exhaustion. 

Dick watches as Tim body settles into the bed, his breaths coming out evenly now that the worst of it is over. 

Dick grabs a blanket from the wardrobe and carefully places it over Tim.

He hasn’t said a word yet and it worries Dick a little, but he doesn’t want to push yet. He’ll let Tim sleep for a while. God knows he needs it.

Now that things have settled Dick can see other marks marring Tim’s pale skin. It looks like it was one hell of a fight that Tim was in before he got here. Bruises purpling the skin, to marks on his face, one on his right cheek bone and the other on his jaw.

Dick will take a look at them tomorrow when Tim is awake. He doesn’t want to risk waking him right now.

Dick hopes he didn’t distract Tim by calling earlier and get him into this trouble. 

Tim’s not unprofessional enough to have his phone off silent when he’s patrolling. 

That would be dumb.

But that doesn’t stop the guilt that's currently eating away at him as he watches Tim’s breathing even out as he falls into a deeper sleep. He’ll talk to him when he wakes up.

Dick didn’t want to disturb him, didn’t have the heart to. Tim found it hard enough to fall asleep as it was, never mind when he was hurting. The sleep debt that Tim has accumulated lately must of caught up with him.

Gently laying down next to him, trying his hardest not to wake him, Dick slides under the covers and watches Tim, the only might coming from the dawn light coming through the cracks of the curtains.

Before he knows it, he’s fast asleep too. 

 

__________

 

A sharp digging sensation is what wakes Dick in the morning. Bleary eyes look around his room trying to figure out what's going on. A muffled groan to his left alerts Dick to someone else being in his bed. Looking over he sees Tim staring at him, unfocused and Dick is reminded about how he work up when Tim digs an elbow into him again.

“I’ve been trying to wake you for ages.” Tim says, his voice gravelly with sleep and slightly strained with pain.

Sitting up quickly Dick assesses him. Seeing if the bandages are still holding or whether they’ll need replacing soon. “Couldn’t have been trying too hard Timmy.” Dick smiles. Glad that they don’t need to be redone yet. But the bruises from Tim’s night are darkening and showing just how beat up Tim really is. “What happened last night?” He asks.

“Fucking Ninja.” Dick starts for a moment, hoping Tim will carry on, but the other and just stares at the ceiling. Mild annoyance showing on his face.

“Ninja?”

“Yeah, freaking Ra’s has decided to up the game. Sent ten of his men. I got out, but not before they got in a few lucky shots and put this wicked slice down my side. Thanks for helping me out by the way.”

“Any time Timmy.” Dick says, running a hand through Tim’s hair. “You need me to get you anything? Last night you didn’t want any meds so…”

“I’m good, I don’t want to take anything. Just in case the substance I got stabbed with last night reacts weirdly to it.”

“You were poisoned?” Dick mouth feels numb as he says it.

Tim shakes his head and starts to sit up, wincing a little as the stitches pull. “No, I think it was some sort of paralytic. Got out of there as soon as I started to to feel some weirdness.”

“What the fuck?” 

“It’s ok Dick, I’m sadly kind of used to Ra’s doing weird shit like this. But thats why I was flat out on your fire escape when you saw me, could barely move anything. Glad your place was so close.” Tim laughs.

Sometimes, Dick really wants to shake Tim and ask him about his life choices, how did he get to this point? How can he laugh about being paralyzed on his fire escape?

What if Dick hadn’t been home and he’d had to go somewhere else?

Nausea bubbles up his throat at the thought of Tim falling from his grapple trying to make it somewhere else. It scares him, Tim could of died, the same way that his parents had. 

Hot tears prickle his eyes.

Something hadn’t felt right last night. Maybe that was it. Dick takes Tim’s hand in his, squeezing harder than necessary but Dick just wants to feel the younger boys heat and life under his hands.

“How do you get yourself into these messes Timmy?” Dick whispers.

“Ah man, don’t cry Dick, I’m ok now.” 

Dick takes in a shuddering breath. “I know, but Timmy, I could have lost you last night and been none the wiser. If you’d left that flight just a little later you could of fell and there would of been nothing you could do-” Dick chokes a little, “Nothing I could do to stop it.  _ Again _ .”

“Whoa, hey Dick, it’s ok.” Tim sooths. Pulling Dick towards him, forcing him to kneel over the younger man. “I’m ok, I made it.”

“But you nearly didn’t.” Images of Tim and his parents lying broken on the floor. Blood pooling and their glassy eyes looking up at a Dick, silently judging him for not saving them. 

For letting them slip through his fingers.

“But I did Richard.” Tim’s voice is grounding, bringing Dick out of his head. Chasing away the haunting images. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“No, don’t be sorry, I just… I just thought that you were hurt, like normal hurt.” Dick cuts off for a moment. “Not  _ normal _ but you get what I mean right?” It’s feels like he’s talking through cloth, trying to get Tim to understand that Dick expects Tim to get injured from time to time, but paralytics that's not normal. Not really.

Tim is smiling at him and Dick takes that to mean he does get what Dick is rambling about. “I know Dick.”

“I just- Seeing you like that was hard, I don’t see you like that Timmy. You usually go back to the cave when it’s bad and I see you after you’ve been put back to together. I just had to do and I couldn’t freak out because you needed me. Which is a good thing I guess, last night would of been horrible if I’d freaked out and couldn’t do anything.”

“Sorry I put you through that--”

Dick cuts him off and presses their foreheads together, looking deep into Tim’s violet rimmed eyes. “No, don’t apologise Tim. I’m just, I’ve never really thought about what happens out there you know? To you? It’s on another level what you do.”

 

Tim’s got this bewildered look on his face that Dick momentarily thinks is cute, the wide eyes and slightly parted mouth. Makes him want to lean down and capture those soft lips in a kiss. 

“But you’re a cop, surely-”

“It’s different Tim. There are protocols in place for what I do. If something big is going down we call in the S.W.A.T teams and they deal with that, I always have my partner with me, I’m never alone out there like you are.  _ I don’t have to worry about ninja! _ ” Dick stresses.

“I have Batman and Red Robi-”

“But not all the time! Last night you were on your own and got attacked.” He takes in a trembling breath. “I don’t want to make it sound as though I don’t support what you do Timmy, I really do, you do so much good out there.

Tim has linked his arms around Dick, pulling him in. 

“But I’ve already lost you once, without knowing. And now that I have you, know what it’s like to hold you and be with you.” Dick brushes his lips against Tim’s, feels the younger man pull him in for more. “I don’t want to lose you.” Finally Dick leans in fully and kisses Tim.

“You won’t lose me Richard.” Tim says against his lips when they pull apart. “I wouldn’t lose this for the world.” He dives back in, this time more hungry and Dick can sense his desperation as his tongue begs for entrance.

Dick opens up willingly, letting Tim’s hot tongue run along his and into his mouth. The vigilantes hands run through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer and licking further into his mouth.

Just as Dick shifts for better leverage Tim lets out a pained groan that has Dick pulling away fast. Another pained noise leaves Tim and Dick looks down and sees that his knee is pushing into Tim’s side. “Fuck!” With flexibility Dick hasn’t really utilised for a while he gets off of Tim and the bed as quick as possible.

“It’s ok Dick.” 

“I didn’t mean…” He trails off lamely. 

“Dick it’s fine, I know you didn’t mean it you big idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Now make yourself useful.” Tim says, a cheeky grin on his face. “Go make me some coffee.”

Dick huffs a laugh before placing a kiss to Tims head. “Sure thing, short stack.” He say, making his way to the kitchen.

“I’m not short!” Tim shouts.

Dick laughs. It’s good to have Tim around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated and loved!  
> This work could become a multi chapter depending on peoples responses.


End file.
